


Hemos Escrito Volúmenes (en Sangre y Cicatrices y Tinta)

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Research, alpha pack, semi-graphic depictions of injuries, stiles is not yet 18, werewolf mojo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: Traducción.Stiles está tumbado de espaldas sobre tierra dura. Tiene frío y hay hojas pegadas a su cuello y una herida de diez centímetros en su costado a través de la cual cree que puede sentir sus costillas. Hay tanta sangre a su alrededor que se siente como si estuviera flotando en un estanque y todo es mucho más tenue sobre él de lo que estaba hace un minuto, lo cual ya es decir algo porque está en pleno oscuro centro del bosque en mitad de la noche. Y lo peor es que está solo, totalmente solo con el olor de su propia sangre ahogándole y su suave costado atravesado por un árbol.Mientras sus ojos se cierran, la última cosa que piensa es, “Esto va a matar a mi padre”.





	Hemos Escrito Volúmenes (en Sangre y Cicatrices y Tinta)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We've Written Volumes (in Blood and Scars and Ink)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527330) by [notthequiettype](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthequiettype/pseuds/notthequiettype). 



> Tras leer el mismo fic varias veces, decidí traducirlo de una vez para que pudiera disfrutar de la historia más gente. Historia original de notthequiettype, quien me ha dado permiso para traducir su historia. ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> P.D.: Si veis algún fallo, avisadme de donde está y lo cambio. Aunque sea que me he liado con una letra o falta alguna "s" o algo así.

**Hemos Escrito Volúmenes (en Sangre y Cicatrices y Tinta)**

Stiles está tumbado de espaldas sobre tierra dura. Tiene frío y hay hojas pegadas a su cuello y una herida de diez centímetros en su costado a través de la cual cree que puede sentir sus costillas. Hay tanta sangre a su alrededor que se siente como si estuviera flotando en un estanque y todo es mucho más tenue sobre él de lo que estaba hace un minuto, lo cual ya es decir algo porque está pleno oscuro centro del bosque en mitad de la noche. Y lo peor es que está solo, totalmente solo con el olor de su propia sangre ahogándole y su suave costado atravesado por un árbol.

Debería estar cabreado con Scott. Debería estar cabreado con Derek. O Peter. Debería estar _tan cabreado_ , increíblemente cabreado – con cualquier persona en realidad, cualquiera a quien poder culpar de esto. Esto siendo el hecho de que va a desangrarse hasta la muerte en el suelo del bosque con hojas mojadas pegadas a su cuello y salpicaduras de barro sobre él. O debería estar cabreado consigo mismo, furioso, porque fue él quien quería ver un cadáver. Porque arrastró a su mejor amigo en el bosque y acabó siendo un hombre lobo y Stiles acabó en peligro mortal constante. Pero no está cabreado, solo está cansado y triste y quizás asustado, pero esa parte desaparece junto con la luz.

La peor parte, piensa, es que no cambiaría nada. Que tomaría las mismas decisiones, que correría hacia el bosque una y otra vez.

Mientras sus ojos se cierran, la última cosa que piensa es, “Esto va a matar a mi padre”.

\--------

Lo primero que piensa Stiles cuando sus ojos se abren de nuevo es, “ _¿Qué?”_ , Parpadea unas cuentas veces, mirando a la cara de su padre y tratando de entender lo que está diciendo. “Estoy tan feliz de que hayas despertado. ¿Estás en algún tipo de relación con Derek Hale?”. Stiles entiende las palabras, pero la frase no tiene mucho más sentido de lo que tuvo la primera vez.

“No entiendo esa frase”. Stiles intenta sacudir su cabeza para despejarla, pero lo lamenta inmediatamente. Todo da vueltas. “Estoy en el hospital, ¿verdad?”

“Si, y estoy muy feliz de que estés despierto y vivo, y yo te abrazaría, pero sigues teniendo una herida enorme en un lado que se está curando y no la quiero perturbar”. Su padre hace una pausa por un segundo. “No me siento cómodo contigo saliendo con él.”

“Papá, es 2012, no puedes ser homofóbico.”

“No lo soy y lo sabes.” Su padre se acaricia la barbilla. “No me siento cómodo contigo saliendo con un adulto que ha tenido serios problemas con la ley. Conmigo. Yo soy la ley.” Se encoge de hombros un poco. “Además, es 2013.”

Stiles nota sus ojos salirse de sus órbitas porque, Jesús, ¿ha estado inconsciente por _semanas_ y eso no es lo primero que menciona su padre? “¡¿Qué?!”

“Solo estoy bromeando. _Responde la pregunta._ ”

“Jesús, ¿puedes darme un minuto? Acabo de viajar en el tiempo.” Stiles quiere a su padre y está realmente agradecido de estar vivo y despierto y todo eso, pero _Jesús_. “¿No tengo ninguna clase de relación con Derek? Excepto que a veces estamos en la misma habitación. O vehículo. O bosque, supongo. ¿Me lo estás preguntando ahora porque piensas que estoy demasiado desorientado como para mentir?”

“Si.” Stiles contempla como la cara de su padre va cambiando por fases – de confuso a pensativo a una especie de constipado a confuso y finalmente un agotamiento resignado – y odia cuanta preocupación extra ha causado, como de diferente solía verse antes, más joven.

Stiles traga, la garganta raspando. Ha estado dormido varios días al menos. Su boca sabe a aguas residuales. “¿Hay alguna razón por la cual lo estés preguntando?”

“Te trajo al hospital – te llevó en brazos, debería especificar – y ha estado aquí casi todos los días que has estado inconsciente. Que han sido cuatro, por cierto. Tengo curiosidad, es todo. Curiosidad paternal. Preocupación.”

Stiles frota sus ojos, haciendo muecas ante las legañas alrededor de ellos. “Esto es _asqueroso_. ¿Puedo ducharme? ¿Qué día es? ¿Qué _hora_ es?” Stiles se mueve para sentarse y siente cada pizca de energía que tenía hace un segundo drenarse de él a través de la herida vendada en su lado. “Oh. Esto se siente muy mal.” Presiona su palma contra ella y la presión causa una oleada de náuseas que parece que viene desde sus pies. “Odio todo, oh dios.”

Su padre pone la mano en la espada de Stiles y sostiene un bol en forma de alubia frente a él. “Es sobre todo la morfina.”

Stiles traga duro y aleja el bol de los vómitos. “Voy a intentar no sentarme por un tiempo. Quizás para siempre.”

“Voy al vestíbulo a comprobar mis mensajes. Melissa se llevó mi móvil porque decía que perturbaba tu descanso. Ahora mismo vuelvo.”

Stiles cierra los ojos un segundo e intenta centrarse en el calor que irradia la herida de su lado. Ser lanzado lejos por un Alfa fue un asco, pero que te atraviese una rama por las costillas ha sido mucho, _mucho_ peor. Y estúpido. Presente y activo en una pelea con media docena de hombres lobo y le atraviesa un árbol.

“Estás curándote rápido.”

La voz de Derek es lo suficientemente sorprendente como para hacer a Stiles levantarse. La náusea le golpea de nuevo y su cabeza comienza a girar. “Voy a vomitar. Sobre ti.”

“Curándote, pero no sintiéndote genial.”

“Aparentemente exponer tus costillas a los elementos tiene un serio impacto sobre tu salud.”

“Aparecer desarmado en un concurso de meado territorial entre hombres lobo también.”

“Oh tío, ¿es eso literal? ¿Marcas tu territorio entre los entrenamientos y tus fruncimientos de ceño? Eso es asqueroso, tío. Paso el rato en esos bosques.”

Si Stiles no lo supiera mejor, diría que Derek casi soltó una carcajada. “Secreto comercial. Podría decírtelo, pero entonces tendría que destriparte.”

Stiles hace aspavientos con las manos. “¡Demasiado tarde!” Lamenta su entusiasmo inmediatamente. “Gracias por no dejarme morir en el bosque.”

“No creí que tu padre retrocediera tan fácilmente si hubieras muerto allí afuera.”

"Que sabio.” Stiles no puede evitar el curvamiento hacia arriba de su boca. “¿Has estado pasando el rato por aquí mientras estaba inconsciente para eludir futuras sospechas? O puede ser que Derek Hale… ¿me atreveré a decirlo? ¿Se _preocupa_?”

Derek responde con su usual mirada en blanco y medio encogimiento de hombros. “La manada se ha retirado. Puede que solo por ahora. Quería que lo supieras. Scott le dio un puñetazo al Alfa en la cara por lanzarte contra el árbol.”

“Supongo que eso le da otros tres meses del título de mejor amigo.” Stiles gruñe e intenta moverse en la cama. Duele. “Después de eso, sin embargo, hemos acabado. Esto es totalmente su culpa y debería de ser castigado por ello.”

“¿Es revocar tu amistad un castigo de verdad?”

Stiles rueda sus ojos. “Deberías intentar levantarte.”

El padre de Stiles entra, los ojos aún en su móvil. “Tengo que ir a la comisaría, pero te llamaré cuando llegue a casa y estaré aquí por la mañana, ¿vale?” Casi se choca con Derek. “Oh. Derek.”

“Sheriff. Os dejaré con esto. Recupérate, Stiles.”

Stiles mira como su padre alarga la mano y agarra el hombro de Derek. “Me marcho. Por qué no mantienes compañía a Stiles hasta que se acaben las horas de visita. Estoy seguro de que lo apreciaría.”

Stiles siente sus ojos abrirse incontrolablemente. Incluso la expresión de Derek parece cambiar por un momento antes de componerse de nuevo. “Claro. Estaría feliz por ello.”

Stiles no entiende nada que es lo que está pasando frente a él, pero ha estado despierto por veinte minutos, así que no está exactamente concentrado. Su padre se acerca y aprieta su hombro. “Estoy feliz de que estés despierto. Ya pareces estar mejor. Asegúrate de dormir algo, y así quizás te dejen salir de aquí mañana.”

Stiles traga contra el nudo en su garganta y asiente. “Gracias, papá.”

Tan pronto como desaparece por la puerta, Stiles se gira hacia Derek. “¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Quién eres?”

“No puedo leerle como a la mayoría de la gente. Su corazón está tranquilo.”

“Tiene algunos problemas con eso. Nunca imaginé que sería una razón por la cual estar agradecido.”

Derek cambia su peso de un pie a otro. Es casi imperceptible, pero Stiles puede verlo en cómo sus músculos se flexionan mientras lo hace. Es sorprendentemente humano. “Es fuerte. No deberías preocuparte.”

“No estoy, en plan, totalmente cómodo contigo haciendo comentarios sobre el estado físico del corazón de mi padre pero, ¿gracias?”

Derek asiente y se calla de nuevo, aun moviéndose ligeramente.

“Jesús, ¡¿te quieres sentar?! Me estás poniendo jodidamente nervioso. ¡Estoy herido! Y nauseabundo.” Stiles gime. “Estoy seguro de que estar con morfina es mucho mejor que no tenerla, pero mi estómago _realmente_ discrepa. Tengo tantas náuseas.”

Derek se acomoda en la silla junto a la cama de Stiles y se inclina hacia él. Sostiene su mano con la palma hacia arriba. “Dame tu mano.”

“Mi padre te ha pedido que me hagas compañía, no que me cortejes como a una heroína de Jane Austen.”

Derek inclina su cabeza y parpadea lentamente, acercando aún más su mano hacia Stiles. Stiles la mira más tiempo de lo que aparentemente Derek aprecia y ladra un alto “¡Stiles!”

“Vale, lo siento, te agarro la mano, ¡vale!” Stiles deja caer su mano tentativamente en la de Derek, sus palmas asentándose juntas. “¡Esto es muy atrevido por tu parte, Heathcliff!”

Derek cierra su otra mano sobre la de Stiles y cierra sus ojos. “Eso es Bronte, no Austen.”

De repente Stiles se siente muy cálido y muy somnoliento. Es como si el fuego en su herida estuviera brillando y desplazándose hacia fuera por todo su cuerpo, nivelando el dolor. Mira hacia los brazos de Derek y hay vetas negras que siguen las líneas de sus venas partiendo desde la mano de Stiles. “Estás bien-“

“Cállate, Stiles.”

Stiles cierra sus ojos y deja a Derek hacer su magia de hombre lobo, lo que sea, se deja hundir en la cama, cálido y… ¿a salvo? Se siente realmente a salvo. Y hambriento. Su estómago está calmado y eso le hace querer comer una hamburguesa de queso. O un filete. Un filete poco hecho. Stiles hace una mueca. No le gusta la carne poco hecha. “¿Estás pegándome la magia esta de hombre lobo?”

“ _Cállate,_ Stiles.”

Stiles cierra sus ojos de nuevo y piensa en comer en algo más que carne roja. Espaguetis. Pizza hawaiana. Galletas con virutas de chocolate y leche. Pero es fútil y acaba pensando en carne cruda entre sus colmillos.

Cuando la presión de las manos de Derek desaparece finalmente, abre sus ojos para ver a Derek acomodarse de nuevo en la silla luciendo algo pálido y más cansado de lo que estaba cuando Stiles cerró sus ojos. Stiles se siente cálido y suelto y exhausto y feliz. Su mano está rosa y siente el rubor en sus mejillas. “Es que tenía náuseas. Me refería a eso.”

Los ojos de Derek están cerrados, sus palmas planas contra su vientre. “¿Hmm?”

“Nauseabundo quiere decir que provoca náuseas. Tengo náuseas, pero no es nauseabundo.”

“No sé, tu incesante parlotería me revuelve un poco el estómago.”

Stiles se ríe. No puede evitarlo. Siente que está drogado, drogas de las buenas que le hacen feliz y olvidadizo. “Eso es grosero.” Stiles se gira hacia Derek de repente. “¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Soy un lobo? ¿Me has cambiado?”

Derek sacude su cabeza. “¿Estás sangrando?”

Stiles hace una comprobación rápida de sus extremidades. “No. Bueno, igual un poco, pero esa es una condición preexistente.”

“No te he cambiado. Solo he tomado un poco del dolor.”

“Gracias.” Stiles permanece callado solo un instante. Su cabeza está brumosa y está algo confundido. “Espera, ¿qué? ¿Te duele a ti ahora?”

“No. En realidad no. La verdad es que se siente como el final de una resaca, solo por unos minutos. Es agotador.”

“¿Puedes eliminar el dolor?”

“Si. No puedo ayudarte a sanar, pero pensé que podía eliminar el efecto de las drogas.”

“Creo que las ha hecho más fuertes.” Stiles eleva su mano. Está más borrosa de lo que debería. Debería hacer que alguien lo revise.

“Es la euforia. Drenar el dolor confunde a tus procesos químicos. Tu cuerpo sigue pensando que debería liberar un montón de químicos para manejar el dolor, pero la verdad es que no hay tanto dolor que controlar. Además, estás drogado por una buena dosis de morfina. Puedo olerlo en ti. Apestas.”

“Eres _tan amable_.” Stiles sonría ladeadamente. “La euforia es _tan amable_.”

“¿Scott nunca te dijo que podía hacerlo?”

“Scott es un idiota.”

Derek sonríe entonces, Stiles está seguro de ello, y es una sonrisa bonita, un tanto suave y adormilada, y dura lo justo como para que Stiles note la forma de al menos cuatro de los dientes de Derek. “Tienes unos dientes bonitos.”

“Deberías dormir.”

“Son tan _blancos_. Eso parece contraproducente en tu estilo de vida.”

“Tengo un apartamento. Tengo un cepillo de dientes ahí.”

“Casi eres hablador cuando estás cansado.”

“Tú eres hablador incluso cuando estás medio muerto. Murmuraste todo el camino al hospital. Te desangrabas sobre mi chaqueta favorita y no podías cerrar la boca.”

“¿Si?” Stiles nunca ha oído a Derek decir tantas palabras consecutivas antes. No estaba seguro de que tuviera un vocabulario tan amplio. O una chaqueta favorita. Stiles se había figurado que solo tenía una junto con un armario lleno de camisetas negras. “¿Qué dije?”

“Continuabas amenazando con patear el culo del árbol. Y después dijiste que ibas a tallar tu nombre en él, para que te recordara.”

“¿Al menos así sabías que no estaba muerto aún?”

“Podía oír tu corazón, no necesitaba tu boca.”

“Eso es raro. Tu vida es _rara_.”

Derek alza los hombros, los ojos aún cerrados, el cuerpo hundido en la silla. “Es todo lo que siempre he conocido.”

Stiles se congela porque esas seis palabras son la cosa más personal que Derek ha revelado sobre sí mismo en todo el tiempo que le conoce. Derek está siendo amable y hablando y ni siquiera ha amenazado con hacer daño a Stiles en todo el tiempo que lleva en el hospital. Stiles recuerda lo que su padre dijo, que Derek le llevó todo el camino y ha estado aquí casi todos los días. “Eres _amable_.”

“¿Estás siendo sarcástico?”

“No, pero estoy siendo caritativo. Es la euforia. Pero me has traído al hospital y esperaste aquí a que me despertara. Y después has hecho que no doliera tanto. Eres _amable_. Gracias.”

Derek agita la mano para pararle. “La auto conservación es el máximo motivador.”

“Eso es solo el lobo. Derek Hale es _amable_. Probablemente te gusta dar abrazos muy al fondo de ese cuerpazo de modelo. Un abrazador grande y gigante. Apuesto a que te gustan los dibujos. A mí me encantan los dibujos.”

Stiles observa a Derek presionar su palma contra su frente y presionar sus labios. Stiles está asombrado. Eso es prácticamente _animado_ para Derek. “¿Stiles?”

Stiles se acaba de acomodar en sus almohadas, los brazos bajo las sábanas como le gusta y sus ojos se cierran cada vez que piensa en mantenerlos abiertos. “¿Si?”

“Cierra el pico y vete a dormir.”

\---

No le dejan irse del hospital al día siguiente, sino el día después de ese y si pensaba que se sentía terrible cuando estaba ingresado con un gotero de morfina y una sonda, estaba _muy equivocado_ porque estar en casa en su cama sin sonda – _gracias a dios-_ y una receta de Vicodin que su padre distribuye con la controlada cautela que esperaba es _mucho peor_.

Para empezar, tiene que hacer deberes y segundo, nadie está ahí para llevarle las comidas en una bandeja con gelatina como postre, y tercero, ya no está más con la morfina. Cambiaría su lenta caminata al baño cada dos horas por una sonda _fácilmente,_ y cuando deja de intentar llegar a la cocina que está a menos de tres metros de la escalera echa tanto de menos a la madre que Scott que casi se pone a llorar. Estaba equivocado sobre todo antes: _esto_ es lo peor.

Está tumbado boca abajo en su cama, medio vestido en pantalones cortos de baloncesto y unos calcetines, hambriento y exhausto por cambiarse los vendajes. Su padre le dijo que volvería a la hora de comer para alimentarle y cambiar las sábanas, pero Stiles le dijo “No, no, está bien. Me siento bien. Me las puedo arreglar.” porque Stiles no podía soportar la culpa de hacerle trabajar aún más cuando se ha asentado de nuevo.

Huele a Derek antes de oírle y _eso_ es suficientemente perturbador porque no lleva colonia, es solamente _Derek_ y Stiles no entiende porque lo reconoce tan fácilmente. Por otra parte, está bien eso de no ser sorprendido por una vez cuando Derek aparece en su habitación.

La cara de Stiles sigue enterrada en la almohada, por lo que sus palabras están amortiguadas. “Es muy creepy que llegues aquí sin esfuerzo.”

“Quería ver que tal estabas. Tu padre no ha venido a la hora de comer.”

Stiles gira la cabeza para ver a Derek. Está tocando cosas del escritorio y eso pone nervioso a Stiles. “Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría preguntarte sobre porqué sabías que tenía que venir y cómo sabes siempre cosas y porqué eres la persona _más creepy de todas_ pero me encuentro mal ahora mismo y no quiero esforzarme tanto.”

“Entonces cállate.”

“Te he visto más que a Scott. Eso es raro.”

“Allison llamó. No va a volver por un tiempo. Está enfurruñado.”

“No me puedo creer que admitas saber eso.”

“Tenemos reuniones. Transmite las cosas.”

“¿La manada de Alfas?”

Derek se encoge de hombros. “No se han pasado de la raya. Erica y Boyd no han pedido ayuda. Están dando vueltas.”

Stiles frota su cabeza contra la almohada. Siente más dolor del que le gustaría admitir y la fricción le distrae. “Se acabará liando.” No es una pregunta.

“Eventualmente.”

Derek se acomoda en la silla del escritorio, las piernas estiradas, medio girando. Adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás. Stiles quiere vomitar un poco.

“Estás enfermo.” Derek se inclina hacia delante un poco. “No has comido.”

“Tuve una pelea con las escaleras. Ellas ganaron. Sin esfuerzo alguno.”

Derek desaparece por la casa y Stiles planta su cabeza de nuevo en la almohada. Si Derek le trae comida…va a estar realmente sorprendido, pero también se comerá _absolutamente_ todo.

Derek está lejos el tiempo suficiente como para que tenga que despertar a Stiles, tan gentilmente que le desarma por completo. Stiles le mira a la cara, ojos borrosos. “Siéntate, Stiles.” Derek hace una pausa. “¿Puedes?”

Stiles comienza a moverse, pero se rinde inmediatamente. “No parece que pueda, no.”

Derek coloca algo en la mesilla de Stiles, entonces sus manos se cierran sobre los costados de Stiles, guiándole y elevándole y de repente Stiles está colocado contra su almohada con una taza de sopa en su mano y se siente tan inmediatamente mejor que no puede creerlo.

Derek vuelve al escritorio de Stiles, echando un vistazo a las hojas y moviendo las cosas de Stiles y le pone algo nervioso porque quizás haya cosas secretas o embarazosas o puede que Derek encienda el ordenador y Stiles está seguro de que lo último que abrió fue _porno_ y quizás Derek y él son casi amigos ahora, pero hay algunas cosas que son _privadas_. Pero también tiene sopa de tomate calentita y un sándwich de queso a la parrilla porque aparentemente Derek es el mejor.

“Has hecho cosas de hombre lobo. Me has quitado el dolor, ¿verdad?”

“Solo un poco, para que pudieras comer.”

“Me hace sentir confuso.”       

“Lo sé, sigo esperando a que te haga callar.”

“Mantén la esperanza viva.”

Derek se ríe - ¡se ríe de verdad! - un pequeño sonido profundo en su garganta, pero Stiles lo reconoce por lo que es y extrañamente… ¿le hace feliz? Y probablemente es porque Derek ha usado el truco de hombre lobo ese, pero está bien eso de pensar en algo más aparte de lo mucho que duele su _agujero gigante en el costado._ “Reírse está bien,” dice Stiles sin quererlo. “Quiero decir. Las risas son buenas. En general. La risa es aceptable. Y sana.”

Derek recoge el taco de fotocopias que Stiles estaba subrayando la noche que se hizo daño, desde entonces sin tocar. “Come, Stiles.”

“Deberías desarrollar algo más de variedad en tus patrones de habla. O, espera, ¿lo de mandar es algo tuyo porque eres Alfa? Eso es raro. ¿Es algo instintivo para ti?”

Derek pasa la primera página, los ojos explorando. Stiles se encoge sobre sí mismo. Es un conjunto de fotocopias sobre tradiciones de hombres lobo y las notas que ha estado haciendo no son lo que se dice generosas. Derek sigue leyendo, pasando páginas mientras Stiles moja su sándwich en la sopa. Es un buen sándwich. Derek es amable. Stiles odia un poco esto de la euforia. Mira como Derek se ríe y sacude su cabeza, cogiendo un boli de la mesa y escribiendo algo en el papel de su mano. Stiles cree que no es del todo malo tener aquí a Derek. Lo de la euforia no es tan malo. Al menos distrae. Y su costado no arde tanto, lo cual es _genial_. Debería pensar en cambiar a Derek por Scott en su jerarquía de amistad. Scott no ha venido a verle desde que está despierto. Pero le dio un puñetazo a un Alfa. Puede que sea grosero con Scott por un tiempo.

“Me piro. ¿Vas a estar bien hasta que llegue tu padre a casa?”

Stiles mira a Derek. Su boca está abierta y sabe que luce jodidamente confuso. “Uh, ¿si? Si. Estoy bien.”

“Vale.” Derek deja caer las fotocopias en el escritorio.

“Ey, gracias de nuevo. Por no dejarme morir y por alimentarme y usar esa magia tuya.” Stiles mueve sus dedos hacia la dirección general donde está Derek. “Lo haces por el deber a la manada, ¿verdad?”

“¿Qué?”

“En plan, porque Scott está siendo un amigo horrible,” dice Stiles más alto de los normal por si Scott está escuchando en algún lado. “No estás…en plan, ¿encubriéndolo?”

“No hay cantidad de encubrimientos suficientes para evitar que Scott parezca un capullo.”

“Voy a estar horripilado si esto acaba siendo una especie de dinámica rara de manada que no puedo entender porque soy un mísero humano. Me niego a ser un peón en tu ajedrez de licantropía, tío.”

"¿Stiles?"

"¿Si?"

“Cierra el pico y descansa algo.”

Stiles _está_ bastante cansado, la verdad, así que se acomoda en la cama y trata de no hacer enfurecer a su herida. Derek se ha ido antes de que esté asentado, pero medio grita, “¡No voy a dormirme porque me lo hayas dicho tú!” y jura, _jura_ , que oye una carcajada en la distancia.

\---

Stiles no ve a Derek el resto de la semana y, si es sincero consigo mismo - lo cual, la verdad, no es muy bueno haciendo - ¿Cómo que le echa de menos? Quizás. Stiles no puede estar seguro de nada, le sigue doliendo todo, pero su padre ha aflojado algo en su control de los analgésicos, así que se siente generalmente confuso.

Scott le viene a ver, sin embargo. Y Lydia. Con un Jackson que claramente no está tan emocionado por estar ahí si su comentario sobre el _olor_ de Stiles era una indicación. “Macho, el vestuario suele oler mejor que esto. Hueles como una costra andante que no se ha bañado en un mes.”

“Que dulce eres, Jackson. Estoy encantado de que estés aquí. La verdad es que creo que tu presencia me cura.”

Jackson simplemente sonrió sarcásticamente y volvió a jugar con móvil mientras Lydia ponía a Stiles al día con las clases. Le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando se fue. Normalmente, hubiera pensando inmediatamente en cómo debería haber sido empalado antes. Pero ella está con Jackson y Jackson es un lobo ahora. No es lo mismo. Stiles piensa que eso debe ser madurar, pero después pensó en hacer tropezar a Jackson en cuando pudiera, por lo que igual no está listo para recibir premios por la madurez.

\---

Stiles vuelve al instituto el Lunes con una dosis de Vicodin al día y vendas de repuesto en su mochila. Ya ha perdido dos semanas y merece el dolor por no tener que ponerse al día con más trabajo del que ya tiene. Se está curando, Scott se lo dice cada vez que se acerca lo suficiente. “No lo sé, tío, es solo este _olor_. Lo contrario a la putrefacción.”

“¿Huelo a crecimiento? ¿Soy una planta?”

Scott se limita a sonreír y carcajearse. “Quizás. Es algo florido.”

“Allison ha llamado.”

“Ha escrito.”

Stiles le lanza el jersey a Scott en la cara. “Eres asqueroso. El amor es asqueroso.”

Scott le lanza el jersey de vuelta. “No me puedo creer que el Entrenador te haga vestirte. Te vas a limitar a sentarte ahí con cara de dolor.”

“Voy a exprimir el momento e intentar acabar al menos uno de los trabajos que me he perdido. Creo que Lydia se ofreció a ayudarme para sabotearme. Quiere quedarse con el título de primera de la promoción. Usa mi ilusión para sus fines.”

“Eres un estudiante de tercer curso.”

“Nunca es demasiado pronto para el sabotaje.”

\---

Stiles está a punto de acabar uno de los trabajos de Lengua, un ensayo sobre el simbolismo en La Letra Escarlata porque es algo muy original y único, cuando ve a Derek. Se encuentra en la parte más lejana del campo, justo al borde de la línea de árboles. Se limita a _quedarse de pie_ ahí, lo cual no debería de sorprender a Stiles porque es lo que hace Derek mayoritariamente. Stiles comprueba rápidamente a su alrededor, solo en caso de que haya una amenaza de la cual haya sido inconsciente, pero no hay nadie en el campo aparte del equipo. Murmura hacia sus apuntes. “Es muy creepy cuando haces eso. Y es todavía más creepy que me estés oyendo. ¿A quién estás mirando? ¿Es un asunto de la manada? ¡Dejar de estar _de pie_ ahí!”

Greenberg mira hacia Stiles, una ceja levantada.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. “Escribo mejor cuando hablo en voz alta.”

Greenberg rueda los ojos y vuelve a su móvil.

Cuando Stiles mira de nuevo, Derek se ha ido. Está algo…decepcionado. Técnicamente le dijo que dejara de estar ahí, pero quería decir, “¡Ey! ¡No seas un acosador y ven a hablar con otra gente!” no “Deslízate hacia el bosque como un terrorífico y sigiloso asesino en serie.” Stiles no es muy bueno a la hora de expresarse. Bueno, es bueno expresando cosas. Es la precisión en lo que falla.

\---

Stiles cae boca abajo en su cama tan pronto como entra a su habitación. Bueno, medio cae porque si se cayera de verdad dolería muchísimo y odia eso, así que medio se desploma en la cama, dejando caer su palo de lacrosse y su mochila e intenta abrir sus pantalones vaqueros contra el colchón. La cama es _genial_.

“Tomas muchos apuntes.”

Stiles no _grita_ exactamente, ha estado aterrado, herido, y sorprendido demasiadas veces en el último año como para gritar. La verdad, estaría sorprendido si algo remotamente parecido a un grito saliera de su boca de nuevo. Pero medio estrangula un estridente “¡¿Qué?!” en su garganta y apenas se detiene de ir al otro lado de la cama.

Derek está sentado en su escritorio con su taco de hojas sobre hombres lobo sobre su rodilla y un bolígrafo en la mano. “Muchas de estas cosas están equivocadas”

“¿Encuentras sexualmente atrayente lo de asustar a la gente? ¿Eso existe? ¿Por eso pasas tanto tiempo asustando a la gente? ¿Por qué te pone?”

“Las notas que tienes sobre acónito están mal. Bueno, el folklore que citas también está mal, pero tus notas tampoco son buenas.”

“¡Se algunas cosas! He visto como actuaba sobre ti bastante bien.”

Derek pasa la página. “Estoy verdaderamente preocupado con lo interesado que estás en los hábitos de apareamiento.”

Stiles sacude sus manos en la dirección general de Derek y se levanta de la cama. “Esa página web tenía _un montón de información_ , ¿vale? Me limito a recopilar toda la que puedo.”

Stiles no pasa desapercibida la curva en la boca de Derek, la sonrisa burlona. Y, uh, esas cosas. Aparentemente Stiles tiene un Sentimiento sobre eso. O su cuerpo lo tiene porque su abdomen se vuelve cálido y su estómago se contrae un poco y, si, eso es raro. Eso es…definitivamente un síntoma de no poder usar su mano dominante como siempre.

Derek vuelve a leer y Stiles se sienta mirándolo por un minuto antes de que se dé cuenta de que aparentemente Derek va a pasar el rato leyendo silenciosamente las notas sobre hombres lobos y….¿subrayándolos? Hay un rotulador fluorescente en su mano. Stiles parpadea unas cuantas veces y después vuelve a hundirse en la cama. Está cansado y dolorido. Presiona una palma contra su vendaje. Duele, pero no tanto, y está caliente, pero no tanto como cuando se despertó en el hospital. Se está curando.

“¿Huelo a flores?”

Derek termina de marcar lo que quiera que considerara motivo de preocupación en la página y mira a Stiles. “¿Usualmente?”

“No, ahora mismo. En plan, ¿tengo un aroma floral alrededor de lo que vengo a ser yo?”

“No.” Derek olisquea una vez, su barbilla sobresaliendo, la nariz hacia arriba. “Hueles a curación. Y jabón. La habitación huele peor. Nada de flores.”

“Scott dijo que lo curativo huele como a flores.”

“Scott dice que Allison huele a galletas de jengibre. No suelo confiar en su habilidad de oler e identificar cosas.”

“¿Entonces a qué huele la curación?”

“A carne roja y cobre.”

“Oh eso es repugnante.” Stiles se detiene por un minuto, su cara retorciéndose. “Espera, ¿y eso no te huele bien? Oh dios, ¿es por eso que pasas el rato por aquí? Porque huelo… ¿por qué huelo a _comida_?”

Stiles nunca ha visto a Derek con esa cara en blanco. Está relajada, pero sin expresión alguna. Stiles casi no puede ni mantener una expresión neutra cuando gasta bromas a la gente.

“No te voy a comer, si es lo que estás preguntando.”

“¿Eso es porque no soy una criatura del bosque?”

“Nunca he comido a un humano.”

“No estás negando lo de las criaturas del bosque.”

Derek está perturbadora y visiblemente callado y Stiles gime. “Oh, tío, al menos dime que no has comido, en plan, ardillas y conejos y esas cosas. Has comido al menos ciervo, ¿verdad?”

Derek sigue perturbadora y visiblemente callado. Stiles gime de nuevo. “Me arrepiento de haber preguntado.” Cierra sus ojos y trata de no pensar en Derek arrancando la cabeza de una ardilla de un mordisco. No tiene éxito. “Espera, pero no has dicho que oliera mal.”

“¿Qué?”

“Has dicho que no ibas a comerme, pero no has dicho que oliera mal.”

“No huele mal. Es simplemente una versión más fuerte de lo que los humanos suelen oler. Oléis como bolsas de sangre, la verdad.”

“Eso es asqueroso.” Stiles se frota la cara con las manos. “Pero cada persona es, en plan, ¿un sabor diferente de sangre?”

“¿Por qué te importa a qué me hueles?”

“Ey, solo estoy interesado. No todos somos criaturas míticas malvadas aquí. Algunos somos tristes mortales sin súper sentidos. Algunos intentamos entender.”

Derek vuelve a leer el taco de hojas y Stiles se relaja contra la almohada. Estira los brazos sobre su cabeza y después los posa a los lados. La medicación ha dejado de hacer efecto y está empezando a sentirse dolorido e incómodo. Coloca un cojín contra su costado y la presión ayuda un poco. Derek y Scott siguen diciéndole que se está curando, pero apreciaría algo de súper curación lupina ahora mismo.

Cuando sus ojos se abren de nuevo, Derek está a los pies de la cama y es _realmente inquietante_ porque ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí sin que Stiles se diera cuenta y por qué le mira así y que _hace ahí_? Stiles aún no ha averiguado esa parte.

“Sientes dolor.” No es una pregunta.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza. “No es tan malo, pero ya sabes, mi padre el sheriff cree que no debería medicarme tanto, no sea que lleve a una vida de crimen y placer.”

Derek se acerca, su cadera contra la de Stiles, y se inclina sobre él, mete sus manos bajo la camiseta de Stiles y las extiende sobre sus costillas, justo encima del vendaje. Stiles nota por primera vez lo grandes que son sus manos. Bueno, todo Derek es grande, pero sus _manos_. Y su palma está tan caliente contra la piel de Stiles y Stiles está teniendo ese sentimiento confuso y cálido y puede ver lo negro bajo la piel de Derek y, sinceramente, se siente mal por esta parte pero no puede dejar de pensar en el funcionamiento de esto, como el ADN del lobo de Derek procesa el dolor como la mayoría de la gente procesa el alcohol y como con un toque puede hacer desaparecer tanto dolor de Stiles y en como la mano de Derek está presionada contra _su piel_ y en como su estómago está haciendo _eso_ de nuevo.

“Esto está bien. Tenía razón, eres _amable_.”

“Stiles, cállate.”

Stiles lo hace porque Derek le sigue tocando y está muy calentito y adormilado y puede oler a Derek de nuevo, como el día en que le hizo la comida, y es un buen olor – un muy buen olor, como el asfalto caliente y hojas de otoño y humo y azúcar quemado – y Stiles sigue sin entender por qué puede identificar el olor tan claramente, pero está bien porque Derek ha venido aquí y ha hecho desaparecer su dolor y cree que él y Derek son amigos ahora.

Cuando Derek finalmente aleja su mano, Stiles gimotea un poco. No pretende hacerlo, pero sale de su boca bien claro y triste. Cree que Derek sonríe. “¿Te sientes mejor?”

“Si, pero no voy a conseguir hacer nada de trabajo. Esto es como las drogas. _Mejor_ que las drogas. ¿Me estás haciendo un adicto a los hombres lobo? ¿Hay rehabilitación?”

Derek no dice nada, pero Stiles piensa que puede sentir cosas radiando de él, emociones como “Eres un idiota” y “Cállate, Stiles” pero son amistosas y cariñosas y no se siente insultado porque no es como si Derek dijera cosas amables a la gente. Ser grosero es la amabilidad de Derek. Además, Derek sigue sentado junto a Stiles, sus caderas tocándose y Stiles piensa que eso es bonito también.

“Hueles a cosas.”

Las cejas de Derek se elevan ligeramente. “Eso espero. La mayoría de los seres lo hacen.”

“Hueles como…el suelo. Y las hojas. Y azúcar.”

“Debes ser horrible cuando estás borracho.”

“No, de verdad. Hueles. Tiene un _olor_. Igual me estás convirtiendo en un hombre lobo. ¿Lo estás haciendo?”

“Permanentemente no.”

“¿Me estás convirtiendo en un hombre lobo temporal?” Stiles tiene santo sueño.

“Hay un cruce cuando tomo el dolor. Como un efecto colateral.”

“Puedo oler muy bien ahora. Además, noto que piensas que soy un idiota.”

“Siempre pienso que eres un idiota. Saber eso no es una habilidad.”

“No eres tan amable.”

Derek no sonríe. “No soy tan amable.” A Stiles le gusta más cuando Derek sonríe.

“Me haces sándwiches de queso fundido y me salvas la vida y haces que deje de doler tanto. Eso está muy bien.” Stiles toca la rodilla con dos dedos. “Tu cara está bien, y tus dientes. Y cuando ríes eso está bien.”

"¿Stiles?"

"¿Si?"

"Duérmete."

\---

“Pues, anoche le toqué la pierna Derek y le dije que tenía una cara bonita.”

Scott consigue escupir algo del Snapple de melocotón de su boca a la mesa de la cafetería antes de decir, “¿Qué?” Stiles recuerda un poco porqué siguió siendo amigo de Scott. Bueno, y todo eso de que estuvo antes de que su madre muriera y estuvo con él mientras pasaba y se quedó y escuchó a Stiles llorar y pretendió no oírlo excepto cuando se ponía muy mal y Stiles necesitaba que lo oyera. Es un muy buen amigo, pese al historial actual.

“No sabía que lo decía en ese momento. Bueno, supongo que sí, pero esperaba olvidarlo excepto que, _tío_ , la magia esa de hombre lobo no funciona como las drogas normales porque lo recuerdo _todo_.” Stiles le quita de un manotazo la manzana a Scott. “Además, por qué no me dijiste que tenías, en plan,” Stiles menea sus dedos frente a la cara de Scott, “dedos mágicos o como sea que lo llaméis. Ha habido días en los que he tenido muy malas prácticas de lacrosse y me hubiera venido bien un poco del chupa dolor ese.”

“Te puedo explicar eso si me explicas porqué le dijiste a Derek que tenía una cara bonita. Y por qué pasas el tiempo con Derek.”

“No paso el tiempo con Derek, es que sigue apareciendo de repente. Mi padre me preguntó si estábamos saliendo porque estuvo mucho tiempo en el hospital antes de que despertara. Ni siquiera ha amenazado con arrancarme la garganta ni nada. Me hizo sopa.”

“¿Te hizo sopa?”

“Y un sándwich. De queso fundido.” Stiles muere su burrito. “Pensé que lo hacía por ti en algún tipo de lealtad a la manada porque estabas muy ocupado deprimiéndote como para _cuidar de tu amigo que casi se muere,_ pero dijo que no. Ni siquiera sabías que estaba ahí.”

“No estoy en su manada y esta es, literalmente, la primera vez que oigo sobre esto.”

“Solo porque digas que no estás en su manada no quiere decir que no haya algo primitivo pasando ahí. Habló de que emitías tus sentimientos y esas cosas. Estáis obviamente vinculados.”

“¿Por qué le dijiste que tenía una cara bonita?”

Stiles eleva los hombros hacia sus orejas y sacude la cabeza. “ _No lo sé_ , ¿porque tiene una cara bonita? ¡Estaba siendo amable! Intenta tener a un Derek Hale _realmente amable_ contigo que te toca las heridas y hace que no duelan y esas cosas y dime que no dirías algo igualmente impreciso y estúpido.” Stiles toma un bocado de su manzana y la vuelve a lanzar hacia la bandeja. Está encorchada por dentro. Escupe lo que tiene en la boca en su servilleta y después intenta quitarse el sabor de la lengua. “¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de la habilidad esa?”

Scott arruga la cara y se encoge de hombros. “No lo sé. Solo lo he hecho para los perros en la clínica. Ni siquiera pensé en las personas. Parecía algo raro decir, ‘Ey, puedo quitarles el dolor a los perros moribundos. ¿Quieres verme hacerlo mientras se me hace un nudo en la garganta?’ Quiero decir, es algo raro de decir.”

“Coincido con eso.” Stiles termina su burrito y engulle la mitad de su botella de agua. Estira sus brazos hacia Scott. “Inténtalo.”

“¿Qué? No. Estamos en el instituto.”

“¡Venga, hombre! Llevas manga larga y yo siento dolor.” Stiles frunce el ceño, hace pucheros con su labio inferior. “Mucho dolor.”

“Sé que no sientes tanto dolor porque puedo oler el Vicodin que sale de ti.”

“Derek dice que eres pésimo identificando olores, así que no me lo trago. Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás.”

“No quiero cogerte de las manos en la cafetería, tío.”

“Podemos ir a la biblioteca. Vamos.”

“Tampoco quiero cogerte de las manos en la biblioteca.”

“Bueno, pues va a parecer aun peor si estamos en el vestuario. ¿Quieres que parezca un indicio de que tenemos sexo en el insti?”

“Eres el peor mejor amigo del mundo.”

“¡Nunca me visitaste en el hospital!”

Scott se echa la mochila sobre un hombro y recoge su bandeja de la comida. “Vale.”

\---

“Quiero hacer un chiste sobre Viagra de lobos, pero pareces tan abatido que no puedo.”

Scott agarra las manos de Stiles de nuevo, apretando sus dedos tan fuerte que Stiles se encoge de dolor. Cierra los ojos y empieza a murmurar para sí mismo. Stiles espera y espera y espera un poco más. “Tío, está bien, he oído que les pasa a los hombres todo el tiempo.”

Scott gruñe y suelta las manos de Stiles. “Me pregunto si es que simplemente no funciona en humanos.”

“Bueno, lo hace, obviamente.”

“Quiero decir que igual es algo que solo hacen los Alfas.”

“Eso es cruel. Dárselo a la única persona en la manada menos probable a usarlo.”

“No todos los Alfas son unos capullos.”

Stiles alza las manos. “¿Has intercambiado tarjetas de presentación con uno particularmente amistoso o algo así?”

“Solo digo que tenemos unos ejemplos bastante limitados.”

Dejan la biblioteca juntos, pero toman diferentes direcciones en el pasillo. Stiles grita hacia la espalda de Scott, “¡Oye, tío, no pasa nada! Les pasa a los mejores.”

Stiles puede oír el gruñido.

\---

Stiles huele a Derek antes de que entre en su habitación y _ey, eso es raro_ porque han pasado varios días y no ha notado ningún efecto persistente de la licantropía compartida – o lo que sea, Stiles tiene que empezar a hacer una lista y poner nombres a las cosas – desde la última vez. Está seguro de que Derek estará sentado en su escritorio leyendo algo.

“Stiles, te puedo oír respirar.”

Stiles entra a su habitación. “Probablemente puedes oír hasta como me crece el pelo. Eso no es realmente un comentario sobre mí.” Stiles arroja su mochila al suelo y agarra un par de pantalones cortos de su armario. Empieza a desabrocharse los pantalones. “Tío, ¿algo de privacidad?”

Derek dirige sus ojos a los papeles en su mano y Stiles se quita los pantalones, poniéndose los cortos y una camiseta limpia. Se estira en la cama. “Estaría bien estar curado ya. Quitarme los pantalones no debería ser agotador.”

“Algo de culpa la tiene el Vicodin.”

“No he tomado nada hoy. Mi padre dice que estoy lo suficientemente bien como para sufrir.”

“Sanar conlleva un montón de energía.”

“Estar vivo conlleva un montón de energía.”

“Hueles a Scott.”

“Sé que este tipo de conversaciones son totalmente normales para los hombres lobo, pero es algo muy creepy de decir a una persona.” Stiles dobla los brazos bajo su cabeza. “¿No huelo normalmente a Scott? Estoy con él todos los días.”

“Hueles como si Scott hubiera hecho un esfuerzo. Es temprano y sé que todavía no te has duchado, así que no es lacrosse.”

Los ojos de Stiles se abren como platos y mantiene la mano en el aire, haciendo gestos. “¿Ves cómo es algo raro de decir a una persona? ‘Sé que no te has duchado’ no es algo que le digas a una persona a no ser que quieras alertarles de tu historial de acosador o sobre su olor general.”

“¿Soy un hombre lobo y tu principal preocupación sobre mi estando cerca es que sé demasiado sobre ti?”

“Una cosa es que sepas que me gusta la sopa de tomate o que no lavo lo suficiente mis calcetines. Sabes demasiado sobre mis _olores_.”

Derek alza los apuntes sobre licantropía. “El olor es la principal fuente de información sensorial ambiental para los lobos. Incluso lo tienes resaltado.”

“Saberlo no hace que sea menos raro.”

Derek vuelve a leer, esta vez bolígrafo en mano y Stiles se sorprende por lo fácil que es permanecer callado. Está cansado y dolorido. El dolor se reduce un poco cada día, pero para cuando llega a casa del instituto se le ha agotado la energía y el entusiasmo. Se puso al día con lo último de sus deberes-por-hacer al final de esta semana, así que solo tiene que hacer la montaña usual de deberes cada noche. Tiene revisión médica mañana y probablemente no tendrá que vendarse más la herida después. “Scott estaba intentando quitarme el dolor. No funcionó. ¿Es algo de los Alfas?”

“Es cosa de ser-un-hombre-lobo-por-más-de-un-año. Pero ser un Alfa ayuda.”

“Se lo hace a los animales de la clínica.”

“Isaac también.”

“Pero ninguno puede hacérselo a los humanos.”

Derek mezcla las hojas en sus manos sin mucho entusiasmo. Stiles piensa que parece algo tentativo. “Mi padre podía hacerlo. No he conocido a nadie más que pudiera desde entonces.”

“Habilidades licántropas hereditarias. Qué raro.”

“¿Más raro que el resto de cosas?”

“No particularmente, no.”

Stiles se estira de nuevo y cierra sus ojos, escuchando a Derek moviendo los papeles. Sigue pudiendo oler a Derek si se concentra lo suficiente, puede oler el aire frío que se filtra por los huecos de la ventana y puede oler la ropa sucia apilada en su armario. Si esto es una décima parte de lo que sufren los hombres lobo…entonces tiene que ser abrumador todo el tiempo. “Puedo oler cosas.”

“¿Bien por ti?”

“No, quiero decir, puedo oler más cosas de lo normal. En plan, puedo oler mi ropa sucia y el aire de fuera. Y paré antes de entrar porque podía olerte. ¿Sigue siendo eso…un efecto secundario?”

“Igual es que estás aprendiendo a usar tus sentidos al no parlotear tanto.”

“Derek Hale sabe bromear.”

“No, lo digo en serio. Si te callaras de vez en cuando, probablemente te darías cuenta de lo fuertes que son tus sentidos. Los humanos no sois lobos, pero seguís siendo animales.”

Stiles cierra los ojos y se concentra. Puede oír un cortacésped afuera y el dar la vuelta de las fotocopias, pero no mucho más. Si se deja de mover, puede oír sus latidos firmes en sus oídos. Escucha como se deja de pasar páginas y sabe que Derek se va a sentar en la cama por el modo en que cruje el suelo. No es mucho, pero mola no ser sorprendido.

“Esta es la última vez. Ya casi te has curado.”

“Eres mi héroe.”

“Que te calles, Stiles.”

Stiles lo hace. Cierra los ojos y se concentra en la mano de Derek que se desliza hacia sus costillas, en el calor de su palma y los callos que puede sentir en las puntas de los dedos. Siente como que se ahoga en un baño de agua caliente y todo huele a Derek –asfalto caliente y hojas y un humo dulzón- y piensa que es un buen modo de morir, lo cual es algo _realmente raro_ de pensar. Su estómago hace ese giro, esa pequeña contracción, y Stiles se encoge un poco. Sabe lo que es ese sentimiento cuando está cerca de Lydia. No entiende porqué pasa cerca de Derek.

La mano de Derek está sobre él por un largo tiempo, la otra cerrada en un puño contra el colchón, tocando la cadera de Stiles, para mantener el peso. Stiles se siente tan cálido y cómodo y _seguro_ y es una locura, su vida, como hay monstruos a su alrededor a diario y son las personas que más le gustan. Scott y Derek. Isaac. Incluso Jackson. Cómo es vulnerable no solo hacia los monstruos que atraen y los cazadores, sino hacia ellos –es completamente vulnerable hacia sus amigos, un humano en una guarida de lobos. No es tan malo. Estaba equivocado sobre lo peor. Lo peor es que algún día acabará.

Cuando Derek finalmente se aleja, está más pálido de lo que estaba antes y Stiles se siente drogado hasta el punto de la inconsciencia. No sabe cuánto tiempo le ha tocado Derek, pero la habitación está más oscura que cuando cerró los ojos y Derek está obviamente agotado. ¿Por qué no paró antes?

“¿Estás bien?”

Derek asiente, pasando una mano sobre su cara, e intenta levantarse. Sin embargo, se tambalea y Stiles lo atrae hacia abajo. “Calma, calma. Siéntate aquí hasta que se te pase.” Se mueve por la cama e intenta colocar a Derek junto a él. Derek es grande y pesado. “Deberías haber parado. Estás horrible.”

“Siguió ello solo. Yo no. No podía dejarte así con ello. Parecía mucho peor.”

“Me siento muy bien. Gracias.” Stiles hace más hueco y Derek se acomoda aún más en la cama. No pensaba que su vida se volvería más rara que Derek Hale pasando el tiempo con él y quitando su dolor literalmente, pero ahora Derek Hale está con él en su cama. Va a tener que elevar mucho más su límite de lo raro.

“¿Estás bien?” Derek sigue pálido y sus ojos están cerrados, pero Stiles puede ver rosa sobre sus mejillas bajo la sombra de sus pestañas. No cree haber mirado tan intensamente a la cara de nadie antes. La piel de Derek parece suave en donde no está cubierta por barba.

Derek asiente. “Solo necesito unos minutos.”

“Lo siento. Debería haberte parado. No soy muy bueno en el auto control cuando algo se siente bien. Lo siento.”

"¿Stiles?"

"¿Si?"

"Cállate."

\---

Cuando Stiles se despierta –y dios, realmente quiere dejar de perder horas del día en siestas incontroladas, se va a empezar a sentir narcoléptico o _viejo_ – Derek sigue junto a él, estirado y roncando suavemente. El color ha regresado a su rostro y parece estable. Stiles se siente mullido en todas partes y si es sincero, no se quiere mover. Derek está muy cerca de él y eso es muy raro y tal, pero sigue adormilado y afuera está oscuro. Podría acomodarse y dormir hasta la mañana. Excepto por lo silencioso que está todo y lo quieto que permanece pese a que puede oler a Derek, el frío y la ropa sucia, también puede oír. Puede oír la puerta principal cerrarse.

“¡Mierda!” Stiles se levanta de golpe, chocándose con Derek mientras intenta salir de la cama dando tumbos contra el dolor en su costado. “Mi padre está en casa. ¡Levántate, _levántate_!”

Derek pasa de roncar a estar alerta y despierto en un segundo y Stiles se da cuenta de ello lo suficiente como para estar celoso e impresionado. Se sienta en el escritorio, lanza un boli y un cuaderno a Stiles, y coge la copia de La Letra Escarlata. Stiles comienza a escribir en el papel, mayormente “oh mierda” una y otra vez. Cuando su padre llama a la puerta, Stiles toma aire y le dice que pase.

“¿Cómo te sientes?” Se gira hacia Derek. “Derek. Es bueno verte.” Stiles ve la contracción en la mandíbula de su padre, su posición. No está tan encantado de verle.

“Sheriff.” Asiente Derek. “Te ves bien.”

Stiles quiere salirse fuera de su propia piel e ir hacia el bosque como músculo y hueso. Cualquier cosa para escapar de este momento increíblemente incómodo. Su padre se gira de nuevo hacia él. “¿Te sientes bien?”

“Sip, mucho mejor. Derek me está ayudando a reescribir una redacción de Lengua que hice mal. Al Sr. Stanley no le gustó, pero me dio otra oportunidad porque sigo teniendo una herida abierta en un costado.”

“Que amable por su parte.”

“Es un tío bien.”

“Que amable por parte de Derek ayudarte. No pensaba que se acordaría de Lengua de tercer año.”

“La verdad es que no lo leí en el instituto. No fui un estudiante muy dedicado. Pero lo leí para una clase de la universidad.”

“Probablemente sea una buena perspectiva para Stiles.”

Derek sonríe y Stiles está absolutamente distraído por ello. “Eso espero.” Es una buena sonrisa y pese a que está sonriendo porque está siendo un capullo, no la hace menos buena a la vista.

“Bueno, voy a bajar y apañar algo para cenar. ¿Bajas en media hora más o menos?”

“Absolutamente.” Stiles puede seguir sintiendo su corazón palpitando en su pecho.

“Eres bienvenido a acompañarnos, Derek.”

Derek tiene la buena gracia y sentido común de fruncir el ceño disculpándose. “Lo siento, Sheriff, no puedo, pero gracias por la invitación. Otra vez será.”

El padre de Stiles asiente y sale de la habitación, dejando la puerta medio abierta aposta.

Stiles empieza a hablar, pero Derek sostiene su mano alzada unos treinta segundos. “Estaba esperando al pie de las escaleras. Ahora está en la cocina.”

“Eso ha sido muy incómodo.”

“¿Por qué te has asustado así? ¿Se supone que no debo estar aquí? Porque podrías habérmelo dicho. Me gustaría llevarme bien con tu padre.”

“Uno, no es eso y dos, en lo que a ti concierne, mi padre no tiene un lado bueno.” Stiles no quiere responder a la otra parte de la pregunta porque, sinceramente, ¿alguien querría decirle a Derek Hale que su padre piensa que están saliendo juntos? ¿Alguien quiere decir eso? Todo en esa conversación grita incómodo y terrible.

“Puedo oír tus latidos, sé que te estás obsesionando.”

“¡No quiero que mi padre me encuentre en la cama contigo! ¡Es raro! Es tan raro que no hay categoría para ello y _francamente_ estoy sorprendido que no estés más incómodo con la idea de ser encontrado en la cama con el hijo del Sheriff.”

“Me habría levantado y habría estado en el escritorio antes de que llegara. Habría sido lo mismo, pero sin el hedor de terror que sale de ti ahora mismo.”

Stiles mueve el aire a su alrededor hacia Derek. “Huélelo, Hale, _huélelo._ ”

“¿Tu padre no sabe que eres gay?”

“¿Qué? ¡No soy gay!”

"Stiles..."

“ _No lo soy_.”

“Vale”. Derek levanta las manos en señal de rendición y Stiles quiere quemar esa imagen en su cerebro para siempre porque está bastante seguro de que esta es la primera vez que Derek se ha rendido a alguien que no ha intentado arrancarle violentamente a pedazos. También intenta recordar que fuerza ha invocado para hacer que sus tres palabras lo consigan.

Stiles se lanza de nuevo en la cama y sabe al instante que el quita-dolor sigue haciendo efecto porque no duele tanto como debería. “¡Mi padre me preguntó si estábamos saliendo! Porque me llevaste al hospital desde la mitad del bosque y esperaste al lado de la cama hasta que desperté. ¡Y aparentemente eso es lo que hace la gente que está en una relación!”

“Eso es incómodo.”

“Particularmente porque ni siquiera pensaba que fuéramos amigos.”

“Pues claro que éramos amigos. ¿No soy amable contigo?” La frente de Derek se frunce lo suficiente como para poner nervioso a Stiles.

“¡Lo has sido! Pero, ya sabes, _recientemente_. Antes de que fuera casi eviscerado, eras un poco capullo. Casi todas nuestras interacciones han acabado contigo amenazando con matarme. O contigo golpeando mi cabeza contra un objeto inamovible.”

“Eso fue solo una vez. Y técnicamente un volante es movible.”

“Sigo sin creerme que hables tanto como lo estás haciendo ahora. Es bastante alarmante.”

“Eso es quizás la cosa más graciosa que he oído teniendo en cuenta de donde proviene.”

“¡Tantas palabras! Deberías escribir un libro.”

“Así que probablemente ahora tu padre estará bastante seguro de que estamos saliendo.”

“Probablemente. Y probablemente estoy a punto de tener una comida extremadamente incómoda de una lasaña congelada poco apetecible. Pero una que no será tan mala como la que hubiera tenido si nos hubiera encontrado en la cama juntos.”

“¿Tu padre estaría bien con ello?”

“En realidad, dijo que no lo estaba porque tienes como treinta años y casi siempre en el lado equivocado de la ley. Y después dijo, ‘Y yo soy la ley.’ lo cual es una frase muy buena, para ser justos.”

“Me voy a ir ya.”

“Chico listo.”

\---

La cena es tan descarada y objetivamente horripilante que Stiles cae rendido poco después y se despierta en un estado sólido de negación sobre todo lo que pasó el día anterior. No disfrutó cuando le tocó Derek y no se quedó dormido en la cama con él y su padre definitivamente no le dio una charla sobre el uso del condón y los _peligros de no lubricar adecuadamente_. Fue vago y corto y una señal clara de la relación íntima de su padre con Google, pero Stiles no va volver a tener una erección jamás, lo cual es un fastidio porque masturbarse es una de las mejores cosas del día.

“Tío, _apestas_.” Scott sacude las manos frente a su cara y hace una mueca antes de posar su bandeja frente a Stiles y sentarse.

“¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿A qué?” Stiles huele sus axilas y camiseta. “Huelo a desodorante. Y las ropas están limpias. ¡Incluso mi sudadera está limpia!”

“Hueles a Derek.”

“Él dice que huelo a ti.”

“Bueno, ahora mismo hueles a él. En plan…mucho. En plan…como solía oler yo a Allisson cuando me iba de su habitación.”

Stiles sacude la cabeza y mueve las manos frente a él. “Estás insinuando que huelo como-. No puedo. De verdad que no puedo.” Stiles mueve su mano frente a la cara de Scott como si estuviera borrando una pizarra. “Apareció ayer. Otra vez.”

“No hueles a pasar el rato.”

“¿Qué coño significa eso?” Stiles se siente un poco histérico y no está seguro de por qué, aparte de la incomodidad general de decir a su mejor amigo que se quedó dormido platónicamente junto a un hombre lobo Alfa con quien ni siquiera era particularmente amigable antes de casi ser eviscerado. Platónicamente siendo la palabra clave.

“Huele como si hubierais estado, ya sabes, _cerca_. Tío… ¿Necesitas contarme algo?”

“¿Estás preguntándome de verdad ahora mismo si te estoy escondiendo una relación secreta con _Derek Hale_?”

“Uh, aparentemente.”

“No te estoy escondiendo una relación secreta con Derek Hale.”

“¿Entonces por qué hueles así?”

Stiles hace un sonido de gruñido estrangulado en su garganta y se preocupa de que Derek estuviera equivocado sobre los efectos colaterales temporales. Incluso Scott parece algo sorprendido por ello. “¡Nos quedamos dormidos en mi cama!” dice Stiles mucho más alto de lo que pretendía y golpea su frente contra la mesa. “Ow, Jesús.”

"¡Stiles! ¿Qué?"

“Hizo su,” Stiles menea sus dedos hacia la cara de Scott, “cosa y lo hizo demasiado tiempo y se puso pálido y cayó agotado y yo estaba ya en la cama y medio drogado por la habilidad esa y me quedé dormido también. Fue raro, pero no más raro que Derek apareciendo para pasar el rato conmigo.”

Scott entrecierra los ojos hacia Stiles. “Dormir en la misma cama con Derek Hales es definitivamente más raro que ser amigo de él.”

“Eres un capullo.”

“¡No estoy juzgando! Solo lo esclarezco. Es más raro.”

“Ni siquiera somos amigos.”

“Tío, obviamente sois amigos.”

“Sé que soy increíble y un _gran_ mejor amigo. Un profundamente inapreciado mejor amigo,” Stiles inclina su cabeza y mira con intensidad a Scott sobre su Snapple hasta que Scott bufa y asiente, “¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué yo?”

“No es como si tuviera muchas opciones.”

“Gracias.”

“Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Ya sabes lo difícil que fue para nosotros antes de que todos lo supieran. Derek no va a confiar en nadie lo suficiente como para decirles lo que es. Tú ya lo sabes. Has creado confianza.”

“Él no confía en mí.” Stiles mastica un trozo de pollo. “No es como si hubiera una fila de gente esperando para ser mi mejor amigo. ¿Quién quiere ser amigo mío?”

“Me pregunto eso cada día.” Scott no puede terminar esa frase sin sonreír.

“Ja ja, eres _divertidísimo_.”

“¿No acabas de decirme que eres increíble y un gran amigo?”

“¡La autoestima juvenil es compleja! Soy increíble, pero me sigo odiando completamente.”

“Eso suena saludable.”

“No me hagas empezar a enunciar tus defectos de personalidad, estaremos aquí una semana.”

“Si te preocupa tanto, dile que deje de venir.”

Stiles lo considera, lo considera de verdad, pero es desagradable de una manera indistinta. No está mintiendo, no hay una fila de gente esperando para pasar el rato con él y no es como si estar con Derek fuera malo. Pero ha visto a Derek matar a alguien y quizás fuera una mala persona que ya no está muerta, pero no es exactamente algo que busque generalmente en un amigo. Pero le ha salvado la vida varias veces. “No creo que pueda hacer eso. Aún no.”

“Pues entones pregúntale por qué pasa el tiempo contigo, idiota.”

“¿Cuándo te has vuelto práctico?”

“Ya no tengo novia. Tengo un montón de tiempo libre.”

“Scott, para eso está el porno.”

\---

La semana termina sin incidentes y Stiles está agradecido de tener que hacer en casa solo dos trabajos para las vacaciones de invierno. Uno sobre la Guerra Civil y otro en el que tiene que comparar y contrastar dos poetas americanos del siglo XIX. Aburrido, pero realizable.

Casi está curado e intenta no pensar en ello demasiado porque llega a un punto en el que le hace sentirse muy mareado, pero el cuerpo humano mola mil. Unas pocas semanas atrás, tenía un agujero más que decente en su lado donde podía tocar una costilla y ahora solo tiene unos dolores persistentes y una cicatriz reciente y rosa. No quiere volver a tener heridas serias, pero le parece bien impresionarse por la curación del cuerpo.

Pasa el primer día de las vacaciones jugando a videojuegos con Scott via Skype porque ninguno de ellos quiere salir de casa. Las pasadas vacaciones, no se habrían quedado en casa ni por todo el dinero del mundo, pero desde entonces han pasado mucho tiempo fuera escapando de peligros extremos y la violencia ficticia de los videojuegos es un dulce consuelo.

Sale a por tortitas el Domingo con Isaac y Scott y deciden jugar a un H.O.R.S.E en el instituto. Stiles está tentado de preguntar a Isaac que hace Derek, si ha dicho algo o si pasa algo de lo cual Derek no quiere hablar, pero después se siente realmente incómodo y avergonzado por todo ello porque le cae bien Isaac y son algo así como amigos, pero ni siquiera está cómodo hablando de lo de Derek con Scott, y eso que ha conocido a Scott desde siempre y una vez le tuvo que desabrochar los pantalones porque se había roto un brazo. Mientras decide si hablarle a Isaac de Derek o no, falla un estúpido pase hacia atrás que no habría conseguido ni queriendo y un pase de frente desde la zona de tiro libre que Scott realiza a propósito cuando se da cuenta de que Stiles no está prestando atención.

Stiles no sabe por qué lo de Derek lo tiene tan raro. ¡Aparentemente son amigos! No es como si cuando hicieras amigos hubiera que rellenar un formulario oficial o poner un anuncio de ello en el periódico, simplemente _sois_ amigos. Pese al número limitado de gente con la que elige pasar el tiempo, Stiles ha tenido su buen número de amistades antes. Igual tiene que aceptar que Derek es su amigo y entonces la cosa dejará de ser tan extraña.

Después Isaac le da un pelotazo en la cara y todo se vuelve negro.

\---

“No entiendo. Literalmente no entiendo cómo te siguen pasando estas cosas.” Su padre no ha dejado de sacudir la cabeza desde que llegó.

“¡No tengo la culpa de estar rodeado de gente peligrosa!”

Stiles está sentado al borde de una cama en la sala de emergencia y la Sra. McCall está acabando de ponerle una cinta en su nariz ligeramente rota. Mantiene el contacto visual más tiempo del necesario y Stiles puede sentir las vibraciones de madre y vibraciones de dile-a-tu-padre-que-pasas-el-tiempo-con-hombres-lobo y las vibraciones de por-favor-dejad-de-haceros-daños a plena potencia. Intenta que sus ojos parezcan arrepentidos y comprensivos. Le toca el brazo suavemente y le deja para ir a por hielo.

Isaac y Scott se encuentran de pie tras el padre de Stiles luciendo castigados y arrepentidos. Solo perdió el conocimiento unos segundos, pero cuando abrió los ojos Isaac y Scott ya le estaban cogiendo, Isaac pidiendo disculpas una y otra vez antes de que Stiles pudiera articular palabra.

“¿Quién pierde siquiera el conocimiento por una pelota de baloncesto?” la cabeza de Scott está ligeramente inclinada hacia la izquierda y toma un montón de energía por parte de Stiles el abstenerse de decirle que parece un perro confuso.

“¿Quieres que te aplaste la nariz y miramos a ver si al menos no vas al suelo?”

“Lo pillo.”

La Sra. McCall le pasa el hielo y una receta de Vicodin.

“Teniendo en cuenta que te acabas de recuperar, me parece que mereces al menos un par de días de menos miseria. No va a sentirse bien cuando te levantes. El Dr. Marks dice que de nada.”

Su padre agarra la receta de las manos de Stiles justo cuando está diciendo gracias y la rompe. “Gracias, Melissa, pero se las apañará.”

Ella asiente, sonriendo. “No soy quien para interferir en las decisiones de los padres. Especialmente en lo que se refiere a adolescentes y drogas de las buenas.” Golpea la rodilla de Stiles. “Lo siento, chaval.”

“Eres un padre muy ruin.”

“De nada por no dejar que te conviertas en una estadística más.”

\---

La Sra. McCall tenía razón porque cuando Stiles se despierta por la mañana toda su cabeza se siente como si hubiera sido golpeada a través de sus senos. Cuando consigue llegar al baño, se da cuenta de que su aspecto es exactamente ese. Tiene rojo, azul y verde bajo sus ojos y en sus párpados. Si se lo hubiera hecho otra persona, había pensado que era aposta.

Su padre le recordó amablemente la falta de las drogas buenas dejándole dos ibuprofenos, un vaso de agua, y una magdalena en su mesilla. Engulle la magdalena en media docena de mordiscos y después las pastillas y el agua y se tumba, esperando caer dormido de nuevo. Toda su _vida_ apesta.

Se despierta una hora después con menos dolor de cabeza y Derek Hale sentado en su escritorio, el tobillo sobre la rodilla, los apuntes esparcidos por el suelo, mesa, y su regazo. Stiles ni siquiera reacciona, son amigos y es la _cosa_ de Derek aparecer sin avisar. Una _cosa_ creepy e intensamente incómoda, si Stiles lo piensa mucho, pero pensar mucho en ello no ayuda a facilitar esto de su amistad, así que pasa de ello.

“¿Va en contra de tu religión llamar a las puertas o…?”

“Estabas dormido.”

“¿Quiero saber cómo sabías eso _antes_ de entrar por mi ventana?”

“Probablemente no.”

“Eso es espantoso.”

“Estoy bromeando.” Derek deja caer los apuntes de sus manos a la pila que hay en su regazo. “Escuché tus latidos, Stiles. Soy un hombre lobo. No es tan complicado.”

 “Si era lo suficientemente urgente como para venir mientras estaba dormido, ¿por qué no me despertaste?”

“No era urgente.” Derek barajea algunos papeles y coge un rotulador fosforito de la mesa. “¿Cómo está tu cara?”

“Menos doloroso que ser empalado en una rama de árbol, algo más doloroso que ser golpeado en la entrepierna por un niño de seis años.” Stiles se mueve para sentarse contra la cabecera. “¿Llegó Isaac a casa con el rabo entre las piernas porque me dejó inconsciente?”

Derek ríe un poco y, oh tío, Stiles se siente realmente incómodo por cuanto le gusta oír eso. Scott se ríe tanto que Stiles piensa que se ríe incontrolablemente en general. La risa ganada es diferente. Sin embargo, dura poco, Derek señala con el dedo hacia la cara de Stiles y dejar caer la cara a la clásica de Derek Hale y Negocios. “Eso es un golpe bajo.”

“¡Me dejó inconsciente con una pelota de baloncesto!”

Derek se encoge de hombros. “He oído que estabas distraído.”

“¡Siempre estoy distraído! Normalmente no tengo pelotas que vuelan hacia mi cara.”

“Juegas a lacrosse.”

Stiles menea los brazos alrededor en pequeños círculos. “¡Esas pelotas no son más grandes que mi cara!”

El borde de la boca de Derek se eleva, solo un poco, lo suficiente para mostrar el filo de sus dientes y, una vez más, Stiles se encuentra ignorando lo mucho que le gusta ver eso y cómo se mete bajo su piel. Pasa un tiempo excesivo pensando en Derek, si es sincero consigo mismo, y aún más tiempo convenciéndose de que no es una cantidad de tiempo excesivo.

“¿Estoy en peligro?”

“Teniendo en cuenta las últimas semanas, eres un peligro constante para ti mismo. Así que, probablemente.”

“Eso ha sido un zasca muy decente _y_ una excelente maniobra para evitar responder a la pregunta. Estoy verdaderamente impresionado.”

Derek deja caer la cabeza un poco, haciendo una reverencia, pero no añade nada más. Simplemente anota algo más en los apuntes de debajo.

“Derek.” Stiles no pretendía que hubiera tanto gimoteo en su tono de voz. Le gusta esto con Derek, esta amistad o lo que sea que es. Pero no puede explicarlo, no puede razonarlo, y la protección es la última opción. Derek tiene que estar protegiéndole.

“La Alfa no te arrojó por diversión. Tenía una razón. Actuaba por instinto.”

“¿El instinto de mutilar y matar?”

“Era un desafío. Estás…marcado, por falta de una palabra mejor. Hueles como la manada. Irradias un sentimiento de pertenencia. Pero eres humano. Te vio como el eslabón más débil y supo que herirte sería insultarnos al resto. Que nos haría protectores. Que la convertiría una amenaza.”

“Soy…propiedad…de la manada…”

“Sé que puede ser confuso con todo eso de cambiar de forma, pero no somos lobos de verdad, Stiles.”

“¡Tú eres el que dijo lo de la manada!” Stiles se encoge ante su propio volumen de voz. Su cabeza le _está matando_.

“Cuando era niño, teníamos un perro. Un dálmata. Otra manada invadió nuestro territorio y lo mataron. Fue una amenaza.”

“ _Oh dios mío_ , ¡¿Soy la mascota de la manada?! Oh _dios_ mío.”

Derek parpadea lentamente, su cara en blanco.

“¿Estás aturdido y callado porque he dicho una estupidez o porque estoy en lo cierto?” Stiles observa el rostro inamovible de Derek. “Oh, dios. Oh dios, tengo razón. Tengo _razón._ ”

“¡No eres una mascota, Stiles! Jesús. Eres uno de nosotros. Pero eres humano.”

“Y débil. Cada versión de esto es insultante.”

“El resto de la manada de Alfas lo sabe ahora. Conocen tu olor. Cada cosa sobre ti es un anuncio llamándoles para que nos amenacen más. Para amenazarme a mí.”

“¿Por qué no está Scott preocupado? ¿Por qué no está protegiendo a la mascota de la familia?”

“Scott es un idiota. Puede decir que no es parte de la manada todo lo que quiera, pero eso no cambia la conexión que hay. Le da la suficiente holgura como para ignorar las cosas de las que no quiere ocuparse. Esta es una de esas cosas.”

“¿De qué me estás protegiendo exactamente? ¿Voy a ser devorado por un hombre lobo? Pero esa manera de morir suena guay en teoría, en plan, al menos comparado con ahogarse o ser derretido por un rayo de la muerte o algo, pero no es como si vaya a quedarme cerca como para contarle a alguien la historia.” Stiles desearía tener un Vicodin. Ser caballeroso con su vida es agotador y sería más fácil si estuviera algo drogado.

“No quieren matarte.”

“Qué. Es. Lo. Que. Quieren.”

Derek toma una bocanada de aire. Stiles cree que no ha visto a Derek estar nada parecido a pensativo antes, al menos tan poco melancólico. “Quieren convertirte.”

“¡¿ _Qué_?!”

“Es la cosa más insultante que pueden hacer, lo más personal, tomar a uno de los nuestros por la fuerza y hacerle suyo. No ocurre a menudo, la mayoría de los hombres lobo no tienen a un humano tan cercano a la manada. Eres como…un regalo envuelto.”

Stiles no está seguro de qué es peor, que aparentemente es la mascota de un grupo de adolescentes licántropos o que otro grupo de hombres lobo quieren morderle. “¡No puedes robar así sin más al perro de otro!”

Para su crédito, Derek no se ríe. “Stiles, cállate.”

Stiles se deja caer de nuevo en la cama con más fuerza de la necesaria y lo la lamenta al instante. Le hace doler la cabeza y su costado y todo lo que puede hacer es gemir y echar el brazo sobre la cara. Habla hacia su brazo un poco, murmurando que le duele el costado y su cabeza y como el brazo le hace daño en la nariz pero que no lo va a mover porque no quiere y sabe que está actuando de manera infantil pero que no le importa porque un grupo de hombres lobo quieren morderle y a Scott le da igual y Derek y él no son amigos de verdad y. Odia todo.

Stiles está a punto de vociferar sus frustraciones aún más alto y claro, porque alguien debería de sufrir con él, pero cuando mueve su brazo Derek está sentado junto a su cadera y deslizando la mano bajo la camiseta de Stiles. Los ojos de Stiles se abren de par en par, pero permanece muy quieto, coloca los brazos sobre su cabeza e intenta respirar.

Derek extiende su mano sobre la cintura de Stiles, más bajo que otras veces, el pulgar descansando sobre el hueso de la cadera. Stiles intenta no pensar demasiado en ello. Se siente un poco magnético, como si su dolor fueran trozos de hierro escondidos bajo su piel. Puede oler a Derek también, el asfalto y el humo y el azúcar, puede oír su corazón, casi puede sentir las espirales de las yemas de los dedos de Derek contra su piel. Se odia por ello, pero vive por esta muestra del lobo, el centelleo de la mordida.

“No soy un muy buen amigo.”

Stiles está ya tan adormilado que tiene que parpadear media docena de veces para despejar los ojos. “Si esto es cuando no eres un muy buen amigo, estoy algo preocupado sobre lo que significa cuando lo seas.” Stiles lo considera por un minuto, la mano de Derek aún sobre él, el toque amable del que Stiles no le hubiera considerado nunca capaz. “Tu buena amistad debe ser _intensa_.”

“Quiero decir en general.”

“¿Es eso un aviso o una explicación?”

“Simplemente es. No soy bueno en.” Mueve su mano libre como para descartarlo. “Cosas relacionadas con la gente.”

Derek presiona sus dedos un poco más profundo en el lateral de Stiles, su pulgar rozando tan cerca del borde de los pantalones cortos que el aire en los pulmones de Stiles parece escabullirse. Cierra los ojos. No quiere examinarlo de cerca, pero tiene diecisiete años y hay alguien tocándole _muy jodidamente cerca_ de sus genitales y ese alguien es muy atractivo incluso si Stiles ha intentado evitar pensar en ello mucho. Su respiración se queda atrapada en su garganta y no se atreve a abrir los ojos porque su pene está empezando a hacer cosas de las cuales no le ha dado permiso y no puede mirar a Derek, _no_ _puede_.

Toma una respiración tan lenta y uniforme como puede e intenta fuertemente pensar en lacrosse y baloncesto y el discurso de Finstock del _Día de la Independencia_ y cadáveres y huevos cocidos y cuando se cayó de las barras del parque cuando tenía seis años golpeando sus huevos pre pubescentes hasta el infierno. Mayormente funciona. “¿Me estás intentando decir que Derek Hale carece de habilidades sociales? ¿No ganaste el título de Miss Simpatía en el concurso de Pequeña Miss Beacon Hills?”

Derek mueve su mano de nuevo, la palma tan caliente sobre la piel de Stiles que apenas puede soportarlo. Stiles está empezando a agotarse, como si su energía se drenara junto con el dolor. La palpitación de su nariz se ha ido y su dolor de cabeza solo es un susurro de la presión que sentía antes. Presiona su mano contra la de Derek. “Estoy bien. Me siento bien. No te mates.”

Derek retira la mano, dedos rozando la piel de Stiles por más tiempo del que cree enteramente necesario. Intenta acallar el pensamiento de lo poco que le importa.

Derek se sienta derecho y frota su mano contra los vaqueros, levanta las manos y menea los dedos. “¿Seguro que estás bien?”

“Si, de verdad. No siento dolor alguno.” Stiles se incorpora hasta que queda sentado contra la estantería en la cabecera. Está cálido y relajado y con menos dolor del que ha estado en semanas. “¿Quizás no eres…bueno con la gente? Pero eres…amable. Y tienes una cara bonita. Y hueles bien. Eres _agradable_.”

Derek sonríe, su boca transformándose de verdad en la forma de una sonrisa. Incluso se ven algunos dientes. “Ya has dicho eso antes.”

Stiles se da cuenta de que Derek no se ha movido de la cama, que se siguen tocando un poco en la pierna. Está bien. Todo está tan bien. “Tu habilidad de hombre lobo es muy…mejor que las drogas.” Stiles no se ha sentido grogui hasta que se ha sentado. Igual sentarse es malo.

“Hueles como las hojas. ¿Te he dicho eso ya? Como el otoño. Y asfalto caliente. Como cuando estás en el patio de recreo en primaria. Y como azúcar quemado. Está bien. Ahumado. Bueno.”

Derek está callado por un segundo más del que Stiles considera cómodo y hay diversión en su rostro. Stiles se siente un poco como si se hubieran reído de él. Los dientes de Derek brillan de nuevo. “Gracias.”

“No me gusta esto de no controlar mi boca.”

“¿Normalmente tienes control sobre ella?”

“Ja _ja_. Mi boca está _muy_ controlada, gracias.”

Derek se ríe entonces completamente, este sonido cálido que es mucho mayor de lo que Stiles hubiera esperado. Es tan _amigable_. “Stiles, tienes muchas cosas, pero una boca controlada no es una de ellas.”

“Oh tío, tu risa es tan buena:” Los ojos de Stiles se abren ampliamente y desea que pudiera agarrar las palabras del aire y meterlas de nuevo por su propia garganta. “Esta habilidad es injusta. De verdad.”

La cara de Derek se vuelve entonces inmóvil, seria, sus ojos cerrándose. Stiles intenta hablar, pero Derek extiende la mano y la presiona contra su boca. Stiles intenta permanecer quieto, intenta respirar todo lo bajo que puede. Todo el cuerpo de Derek está tenso. Se gira hacia Stiles. “Llama a Scott. Llama a Isaac. Diles que vengan aquí. Ahora.”

Stiles hace como le dicen, busca entre sus contactos y acaba ambas llamadas en menos de un minuto. “Derek dice que vengáis aquí ahora,” es todo lo que toma para recibir un vale. Derek está de pie en la ventana cuando ha acabado, las palmas presionadas contra el alféizar. “Están aquí.”

Derek asiente. “Por ti.”

“¡No estoy preparado para ser un hombre lobo!” Stiles intenta seriamente no entrar en pánico. “Ya rechacé el mordisco una vez. No lo quiero. Sigo sin quererlo.” Está entrando en pánico de todos modos.

Derek se sienta en la cama de nuevo, su antebrazo presionado en el muslo de Stiles para apoyarse mientras se inclina sobre Stiles. “Esto acabará rápido. Scott se quedará aquí contigo mientras Isaac y yo nos encargamos de esto. Jackson les está atrayendo hacia el bosque. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.”

“Excepto que mis amigos sean asesinados intentando protegerme.”

Derek le mira a los ojos y Stiles ve el rojo cerniéndose, listo para el cambio. No puede quitarse de encima la neblina y se siente como si atrapara el miedo dentro de él, como si estuviera envuelto en plástico y le estuviera sofocando. “No va a pasar.”

Scott irrumpe por la puerta de Stiles, jadeando. “Uno de ellos está en el jardín.”

El corazón de Stiles palpita tan fuerte que duele y su garganta se siente seca y rota. “¿Es una de esas cosas de las cuales todos nos vamos a reír sobre cómo todo esto fue un horrible malentendido y solamente quieren ser amigos nuestros?”

Scott se asienta en la ventana, observando. Derek se pone la chaqueta. “¿Va a estar tu padre pronto en casa?”

Stiles sacude la cabeza, el pánico subiendo como la bilis en su garganta. “No hasta dentro de varias horas. ¿Está en peligro? Oh dios.”

Derek niega con la cabeza. “Él está bien. Todo esto va a estar bien. Tengo que irme.”

Stiles asiente y esconde la cara en sus manos.

“¿Supongo que no es momento de sugerir un Yahtzee?”

Muy a su pesar, Stiles sonríe con el golpe sordo de la almohada impactando con la cara de Scott.

\---

La magia de hombre lobo se ha pasado para cuando Stiles y Scott oyen algo. Es un mensaje de Derek que dice simplemente, “Los hemos encontrado.”

Está oscuro y su padre ha llegado a casa, comido con ellos e ido a la cama. Scott dijo, “No te preocupes, tío. Puedo oír sus latidos. Puedo oírle respirar. No dejaré que pase nada” porque Scott fue un buen amigo cuando lo necesitó y eso es lo que cuenta. Scott permaneció el resto del tiempo quieto junto a la ventana, ignorando mayormente la cháchara ociosa y ansiosa de Stiles, quieto y silencioso excepto por la ocasional contracción de dolor, como si oyera algo horrible a lo lejos. No lo explica y Stiles no pregunta. No puede.

Se rinden hacia las tres de la madrugada e intentan dormir. “Si algo pasa, me despertará. Estará bien, tío.”

Stiles había asentido, pero le lleva casi una hora quedarse dormido. Ambos se despiertan después de un par de horas, la niebla manteniéndose aún afuera. Scott tiene un mensaje. De Derek. Solo dice, “Permaneced ahí.”

Juegan a videojuegos un rato y comen una caja entera de Froot Loops de Kellogg’s entre los dos. Juegan unas pocas horas más, recibiendo cada uno el mismo mensaje de Isaac: “Estamos bien.”

Stiles controla a su padre que está en la comisaría cada hora y media como un reloj hasta que su padre le grita. “Tienes que estar haciendo algo ilegal si estás así de preocupado por donde estoy. ¿Necesito ir a casa?” Stiles promete que no y se conforma con controlarle preguntando a quien quiera que está en recepción con una frecuencia de tiempo ligeramente menos intensa hasta que su padre finalmente llega a casa.

Asoma la cabeza por la puerta. “Hola, Scott.”

“Hola, Sr. Stilinski.”

Stiles observa como su padre menea la cabeza, una sonrisa cansada junto con una media risa. “La pizza llegará en media hora.”

Scott se va bastante después de cenar para pillar ropa limpia y hacer los trabajos de vacaciones que ni siquiera ha empezado. Cuando regresa, sostiene su móvil frente a la cara de Stiles. Hay un mensaje de Derek que solo dice “Te dije que te quedaras ahí.” Stiles está entre una mezcla de impresionado y encantado.

Stiles odia esperar. Odia permanecer quieto y odia el silencio y odia no saber lo que está pasando. Sabe que permanecer aquí es más seguro para él y para la manada, para todos excepto para Scott, pero eso no lo hace más fácil. Está demasiado angustiado como para jugar o trabajar en su ensayo de Lengua. Todo lo que no sean sensaciones rápidas le hacen sentir que va a morirse.

Scott está acostumbrado a la energía nerviosa de Stiles, ha pasado más tiempo que nadie saltando por las paredes con él, así que se sienta junto al escritorio y lee cosas para su trabajo de Lengua y extiende su palma cada diez minutos para que Stiles pueda lanzar puñetazos. Scott puede ser un capullo, Stiles lo ve y sabe, y a veces hace decisiones egoístas y estúpidas –su plan con Gerard fue brillante, pero tan exasperantemente estúpido por hacerlo solo- pero se preocupa y lo intenta y es el mejor amigo de Stiles le guste siempre a este o no.

“Tío, te tienes que sentar. Puedo aguantar hasta cierto punto.”

Stiles se sienta junto al borde de la cama y exhala una profunda respiración. “Mi cara duele.”

“Igual si paras quieto un poco, parará de doler. Toma algo de Tylenol u otra cosa. Échate una siesta. Toma _cualquier cosa_.”

“Pensaba que apreciabas mi _energía_ , Scott.”

“He estado contigo veinticuatro horas seguidas. Más bien quiero matarte.”

“No puedo salir a correr, no puedo dormir, no tengo ninguna droga, estoy preocupado por mi padre, me cara me está matando, los deberes son estúpidos, nuestros amigos están en peligro, estoy atrapado en mi propia casa, tengo que pasar el rato contigo, no aguanto con los videojuegos, y no puedo masturbarme. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?”

“Quédate quieto diez minutos. _Diez minutos_. Es todo lo que pido.”

Stiles se deja caer en la cama y echa los brazos arriba, haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor por la tensión en su costado casi curado. “ _De acuerdo_.”

Consigue aguantar unos seis minutos.

Scott gruñe, un sonido que es más lobo que mejor amigo irritado y le lanza un libro. “¡Ve a masturbarte a la ducha o algo! Me estás matando.”

\---

Pasa un día entero sin contacto alguno exceptuando un mensaje más de Derek diciéndoles que no dejen la casa hasta que les den el aviso de que está todo despejado. Stiles ha escrito y reescrito un ensayo, dormido unas ocho horas en total, leído medio libro, jugado dos tramos de un videojuego que duraron más de seis horas, y tomado cuatro duchas en 48 horas. Se le acaban las opciones. La hinchazón de su cara ha desaparecido casi por completo y piensa que el dolor de cabeza que tiene ahora es más por la falta de sueño y una toma excesiva de sodio que por la pelota de baloncesto haciendo un contacto extremo con su cara. Tiene dos ojos negros que casi han desaparecido y el puente de su nariz es un borrón oscuro bajo la cinta. Sigue tocándolo tentativamente, sorprendido por lo mejor que se siente ya. La sanación es _tan guay_.

Está estirado sobre su espalda en la cama viendo como las últimas luces y colores del día desaparecen del cielo. Scott está echado en el suelo con su libro de matemáticas sobre la cara.

Stiles oye un aullido lejano, extremadamente lejano, y Scott se gira hacia él. “Tenemos que ir a la casa Hale.”

“¿Ha acabado?”

Scott asiente titubeante. “Si, eso creo.”

Consiguen llegar a la casa Hale saliendo por la ventana de Stiles en un tiempo que le hubiera impresionado si no siguiera en estado de pánico y aterrorizado. No quería dejar a su padre, le rogó a Scott para que se quedara hasta que Scott dijo finalmente, “Si no ha acabado, seguirán queriéndote. Está más a salvo si no estás.”

Entran en una extraña mezcla de júbilo y horror que es palpable en el aire, incluso para Stiles. Puede oler sangre y sudor y el aire está tan caliente que parece que se le pega. Erica y Boyd están sentados en las escaleras de abajo justo dentro de la puerta, la cara sangrienta de Erica entre las manos de Boyd. Ella está sonriendo y riendo, lo cual es horriblemente enervante, pero Stiles lo aprecia porque es la única manera en la que puede saber que está viva.

Ve a Isaac y Jackson después, Jackson arrodillado junto a la cabeza de Derek e Isaac sobre ellos mordiéndose las uñas. Derek está en el suelo, estirado y haciendo muecas de dolor, y está _mal_ , tan mal, y Stiles quiere vomitar. En su lugar cae sobre sus rodillas y comienza a tocar las heridas de Derek, marcas grandes abiertas en la piel que Stiles reconoce como garras. “Jesús, ¿estás bien? ¿Está bien?”

Los ojos de Jackson están abiertos y asustados. “Lo está, él dice que lo está. Hay tanta sangre.”

Stiles mira a la cara de Derek. Está casi tan ensangrentada como la de Erica. “¿Es eso cierto? ¿Estás bien?” Puede sentir a Scott moverse detrás suyo hacia Isaac y Jackson, le oye preguntar qué tal están.

Derek asiente, lentamente. “No es tan profundo, solo necesita tiempo para curarse. Estoy bien. Ha acabado. Todos están bien”

Stiles obliga a su corazón a ir más despacio. “Scott, ve a por el botiquín de primeros auxilios que hay en mi coche.”

Oye los pasos de Scott, pero no se gira. “No te han hecho tiras para evitar que me convirtieran, ¿verdad? Porque eso es estúpido. Es realmente estúpido. Nunca te había visto curarte tan lento.”

Derek sacude la cabeza. “ _Todo_ ha terminado. La manada de Alfas no está. Está hecho.”

“Si tú estás así de mal, ¿Qué coño les has hecho a ellos?”

Derek sonríe, esa curvatura de labios suave, sin dientes a la que Stiles se ha acostumbrado estas últimas semanas, pero es algo.

Boyd se ríe, se _ríe_ de verdad. “Les hizo someterse a todos.”

_“¿Qué?”_

Derek intenta sentarse, haciendo muecas de dolor, y Stiles le empuja de nuevo a tumbarse. Se sienta por encima de la cabeza de Derek y coloca su nuca en su regazo. Es automático, fácil. Incluso si Derek no va a morirse, al menos puede estar cómodo mientras las tiras abiertas en su estómago se cierran ellas solas juntas. 

“No fue idea mía. Boyd y Erica se unieron, ya sabes, fueron ellos. Pensaba que se habían ido. Pero nunca se comprometieron con ellos, nunca pensaron que fueran parte de la manada. Fue lo suficiente como para debilitarles.”

Erica se levanta lentamente, los brazos de Boyd aun rodeándola. “Sabemos a dónde pertenecemos.”

Stiles pensaría que era algo dulce –una familia de elección y todo eso- si no fuera por los trozos de la cara de Erica donde puede ver cómo se está curando y la sangre agrupada en sus clavículas. Scott entra y le pasa el botiquín. Lo abre y agarra la botella de suero que supuestamente debería ser usada para una limpieza de ojos de emergencia. Stiles siempre se preguntó quién era el que se hacía tantas heridas en los ojos que hizo necesario hacer esto. Ahora se pregunta si es que tenían muchos cortes que limpiar. Quita la tapa con los dientes y lo esparce por las heridas abiertas del abdomen de Derek, sangre y barro filtrándose por lo que queda de la camiseta.

Derek se mueve un poco más hacia el regazo de Stiles para poder incorporarse una milésima más. Stiles piensa que es una cruel putada que su cuerpo de diecisiete años quiera reaccionar al calor de Derek, la cercanía, incluso cuando Derek está desangrándose literalmente tras una pelea con otro hombre lobo. “Les habíamos rastreado por turnos, dando vueltas hacia un punto de encuentro. Empezamos a pelear, fuerte, no me puedo creer que lo consiguiéramos todos, y llamé para que se me unieran Erica y Boyd.”

“Podía sentir totalmente nuestra lealtad a esta manada. Su manada.” Erica está prácticamente gruñendo de orgullo. Stiles nunca entenderá a los hombres lobo. Está algo agradecido por ello.

“Fue los suficiente para desestabilizar a su Alfa, la que te lanzó. Se tambaleó justo después de hacerme esto. Fue suficiente.”

“¿Desangrándote y _moribundo_ y aun así conseguiste ser más Alfa que ella?” Stiles está absolutamente impresionado.

“Algo así. Jackson apareció detrás de ella y la arrancó un riñón.”

“ _Hostia puta_.” Stiles realmente, realmente quiere vomitar. Jackson está tan pálido en la escasa luz de la luna creciente. Stiles imagina que Jackson no quería volver a hacer eso, herir a la gente. Incluso personas que se lo merecen.

“Empecé a hacer un cambio completo y fue lo suficiente como para ponerla nerviosa. Así que me contuve y la ordené que se rindiera.” Derek para un momento para sacudir la cabeza. “Ni siquiera entiendo cómo funcionó. Se arrodilló y dejó caer la cabeza. Y el resto la siguió después.”

“¿Se han ido?”

“Se han ido _absolutamente_.” Sonríe ampliamente Boyd a Stiles.

“Jesús.” Stiles restriega las manos sobre su cabeza, rascándose el pelo. “Ni siquiera sé que decir.”

“Di que nos llevarás al apartamento de Derek.” Erica se frota algo de sangre en su barbilla. “Necesito una ducha.”

“Mi mochila apenas entra en los asientos traseros.” Mira hacia el pecho de Derek. Puede ver menos carne y más piel, pero la sangre sigue bombeando lentamente por las roturas de la camiseta. “Además, Derek sigue…curándose.”

“Todos necesitan irse a casa. A sus casas.” Derek intenta sentarse de nuevo y Stiles le empuja hacia abajo. Derek medio gruñe, un sonido enterrado en la garganta, pero se acomoda de nuevo. “Id a casa, limpiaos y dormid.”

Erica hace un puchero. “Se supone que éramos familia.”

“Habladme de familia cuando tengáis dieciocho años y no intentéis que me arresten por secuestro.” Derek deja caer la cabeza y cierra los ojos. “Id a casa. Por favor. Tened cuidado.”

Scott es el último en irse. “¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?”

Stiles señala hacia Derek. “Voy a llevarle a su piso y asegurarme de que no muera ni nada.”

“Estoy bien, Stiles.”

“Cállate, Derek.”

\---

Stiles ayuda a Derek a entrar y salir del Jeep hasta su apartamento, todo acompañado de los murmullos protestones de Derek. “Estoy bien. Puedo encargarme de esto. Vete a casa, Stiles.” Stiles está tentado de abandonarle, de dejarle caer al salir del Jeep para ir a su apartamento –cualquier cosa con tal de callar a Derek- pero el peso de Derek es pesado sobre él, inestable como si de verdad le necesitara, y Stiles no puede hacerlo. No lo hará.

Hace que Derek se incline contra el reposabrazos del sofá mientras corretera alrededor intentando encontrar ropas que se parezcan a un pijama. Es más fácil de lo que esperaba - ¡Derek Hale tiene pijamas! ¡Pantalones de franela y camisetas desgastadas! ¡En cajones de cómodas! - y ayuda a Derek a quitarse la camisa, deteniéndose lo suficiente para comprobar que las heridas se están cerrando antes de dar un paso atrás torpemente y arrastrar los pies. “Deberías ponerte esto.” Levanta unos pantalones a cuadros azules y grises y una camiseta negra y Derek lo coge, quitándose las botas con los talones. “Voy a no…estar de pie aquí.”

Stiles camina hacia la pequeña cocina al final del salón y busca comida. Encuentra los ingredientes para hacer un sándwich de pavo en una nevera sorprendentemente bien surtida y se pone a ello, cortándolo incluso por la mitad con un tajo diagonal cuando ha acabado. Derek necesita energía para curarse. Debería comer. Stiles regresa con el sándwich en un plato, una botella de agua, y encuentra a Derek apostado en el sofá, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.

Stiles se sienta junto a él y da un codazo suave a su brazo. “Ey.” Derek levanta la cabeza y abre los ojos. Stiles sostiene en alto el plato y el agua. “Sustento.”

Observa como la protesta pasa a través de la cara de Derek antes de que este coja el plato y la botella de agua. “Gracias.” Muerde el sándwich y traga. “No hace falta que te quedes. Estoy bien.”

“Como sigas diciéndome que me vaya, voy a empezar a ofenderme. Soy una compañía encantadora y apreciaría que lo admitieras de vez en cuando.” Stiles se acomoda en el sofá. “La gente va a pensar que eres borde.”

Derek sonríe un poco alrededor de la comida en su boca. Ya ha comido más de la mitad. “Estás bien.”

Stiles jadea, la mano en el corazón. “¡Que ofensivo!” Frota su mano a través de su pelo y la baja por su cara. “Soy increíble.”

Derek se inclina para posar el plato en la mesa, contrayéndose un poco de color. “Al menos podría haber desgarrado mi espalda. Es mucho más fácil de soportar.”

Stiles hace una mueva. “Esa frase es horripilante. Estoy _horripilado_. Ninguna parte de ser desgarrado debería ser más fácil. Estás enfermo.”

“La vida de un hombre lobo.”

“¿No hay manadas hippies amables y pacíficas en plan…que hagan macramé, lleven jerséis de lana y sean veganos?”

Derek sacude la cabeza con ese pequeño tirón en la esquina de su boca. Stiles lo ha memorizado, se da cuenta, esa media sonrisa. Recuerda muchas cosas que la provocan. “La verdad es que no.”

“Eso en realmente decepcionante.” Stiles tira de las mangas de su sudadera, pensando. Odia todo esto. Odia saber cómo son las tripas de Derek y que sea culpa suya el hecho der ser más vulnerables al ser humano y parte de sus vidas. “Siento que todo esto sea culpa mía.” Para de nuevo, cierra los ojos. “Siento ser una molestia.”

Derek aspira hondo y lento, como si preparara mentalmente contra algo. Parece cansado. “No eres una molestia, Stiles.” Derek deja caer su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y Stiles observa el movimiento de su garganta cuando traga. “Estoy demasiado cansado como para catalogar lo que has hecho por nosotros como manada y por cada uno individualmente y cuántas veces tu investigación o tu negativa de seguir las órdenes de cualquiera nos ha salvado. Pero lo ha hecho y lo sabes.”

Stiles procesa eso por un minuto. Es bueno investigando y sabe que es útil, pero no puede luchar, ni siquiera puede protegerse a sí mismo. “Si me quedo, vas a tener que cuidarme siempre. Siempre habrá alguien que tendrá que asegurarse de que no me coman. Soy todo tripas blandas y frágiles huesos humanos.”

“Para, me estás dando hambre.”

Stiles se ríe, más bien ruge de diversión. “Si le dijera a alguien que eres gracioso, no me creerían.”

“Si le dijera a alguien que eres capaz de quedarte quieto, me dirían que soy divertidísimo.”

“Bromas, _bromas_. Desgarrado y te sigues metiendo conmigo.” Stiles mira la cara de Derek. Está pálido y sudoroso. “Vamos a meterte en la cama, ¿vale?”

“Puedo hacerlo. Deberías ir a casa.” Derek se empuja para levantarse del sofá, gruñendo, un brazo echado sobre su cintura como si estuviera manteniéndose unido.

“Mi padre va despertar y encontrarse una nota diciendo que estoy durmiendo donde Scott.” Se echa el brazo de Derek sobre el hombro y rodea su cintura, la palma sobre la cadera. Intenta muy, muy fuerte no pensar en lo cerca que están o lo bien que huele Derek pese a lo que ha pasado esta noche o cuanta piel desnuda hay bajo sus dedos.

La habitación de Derek es un colchón en el suelo en el centro de una habitación casi vacía, así que requiere una gran coordinación que Stiles no tiene el meter a Derek en la cama sin causar mayores daños a la carne en plena curación de su abdomen. Lo consiguen juntos y Stiles le coloca bajo las sábanas con una botella de agua junto a él. “Estaré en el sofá si necesitas algo, ¿vale? No te levantes sin mí porque si entro aquí y veo tus tripas en el suelo porque has intentado levantarte para mear sin pedir ayudar…voy a vomitar y después no te meteré las tripas con la esperanza de que quizás te cures.” La cara entera de Stiles se siente como si se estuviera derritiendo. “Oh dios, ¿eso funcionaría?”

Derek se ríe un poco, un sonido suave contra la almohada donde roza adormilado un lado de su cara. “Ninguno de mis órganos vitales ha salido de mi cuerpo ninguna vez.”

“¿Y los menores?”

“Me quitaron las amígdalas cuanto tenía diez años.”

Stiles se ríe y da la vuelta para irse. “Espera, ¿tu magia de hombre lobo no cura…los dolores de garganta?”

Derek gime. “Stiles, ¿has leído siquiera lo que he escrito en tus apuntes sobre los hombres lobo?”

Stiles se encoge de hombros. “No he hecho más investigaciones.” Se rasca la nuca. “Y básicamente pensaba que te estarías riendo de mí.”

“Solo en las páginas que van sobre los hábitos de apareamiento.”

“Te lo he dicho, ¡esa página web tenía mucha información!”

Stiles observa como la sonrisa aparece en la cara de Deerek, grande y deslumbrante e irresistible. Stiles se está empezando a dar cuenta de que está en buenos problemas. _Muchos_. “Si hay un link a Bad Dragon en un lateral, te prometo que no está relacionado.”

La cara de Stiles arde y se pone roja y no quería pinchar en ese link, pero seguía apareciendo y el internet es un sitio horrible. “¡Miraste también!”

Derek se ríe como respuesta.

Stiles se queda en el umbral un minuto, mirando como Derek se acomoda. Se siente como un acechador, pero comparando el número de veces que Derek ha aparecido en su habitación, piensa que es justo. Derek está acalorado y sonrojado ahora y Stiles sabe que es parte del proceso, ha visto a Scott y Derek sanar antes, sabe lo que conlleva para ellos, pero no puede evitar preocuparse. Se acerca a un lado de la cama y presiona el dorso de la mano en la frente de Derek. Le hace pensar en su madre.

Derek se mueve un poco como respuesta. Es casi imposible acercarse sigilosamente a un hombre lobo. Stiles está acostumbrado. Aleja la mano –Derek está caliente, pero no parece que se le esté friendo el cerebro- pero Derek la agarra por la muñeca, el dedo pulgar e índice tocándose alrededor de los huesos. “Quédate.”

El cuerpo entero de Stiles se congela y es como si cada partícula dentro de él vibrara, empezando desde su muñeca, en el punto exacto donde el lado calloso del pulgar de Derek toca su pulso. “¿Estás bien?”

“Estoy bien.” Derek tira del brazo de Stiles un poco, solo este toque increíblemente inexistente. “Por favor.” Stiles no puede creer la ternura de la cual es capaz Derek. Es dientes viciosos y chaquetas de cuero y fruncimiento de ceño y barba, no dedos y por favores y sábanas limpias.

Stiles asiente, tragando, y Derek libera el agarre en su muñeca. Stiles se quita la sudadera por la cabeza y desliza hacia abajo sus pantalones. Lleva boxers y una camiseta y se toma un segundo para convencerse de que no es más raro dormir junto a Derek Hale con esto que con un pijama. Casi tiene éxito.

Stiles se tapa con la sábana y manta y se coloca junto a Derek. No ha compartido una cama intencionadamente con nadie en años, desde que Scott y él se hicieron demasiado mayores para ello y se conformaron con sacos de dormir en el suelo. Dormir con Derek fue fortuito antes. Esto es diferente.

Permanece de espaldas un tiempo, mirando al techo y escuchando la respiración de Derek. No está cómodo, pero no encuentra postura. Normalmente duerme del lado derecho, pero eso haría que estuviera mirando a Derek y la situación entera ya es más incómoda de lo que normalmente está dispuesto a soportar. Girar al otro lado parece casi igual de raro, pero lo de dormir boca arriba no va a ocurrir nunca. No sabe cómo hacerlo. Pensaba que sería algo que descubriría cuando fuera adulto, como los impuestos y la fibra.

“¿Te quieres mover de una vez?”

“¿Qué?”

“Estás tenso y miserable. Lo noto salir de ti como si fuera calor. Me estás matando.”

Stiles se pone de lado a regañadientes de manera que mira hacia Derek. “Vosotros tenéis los sentidos más extraños.”

“No necesito sentidos de hombre lobo para leerte. Lo emites como una tele.”

“¿Si? ¿Es un buen programa?”

“Es más bien como la estática, ruido blanco en mitad de la noche. Ruidoso e interminable.”

“Creo que debería estar ofendido.” Stiles piensa durante un minuto, mordisqueándose el labio. “Pero puedes elegir lo que significa.”

Derek se mueve un poco, girándose para mirar a Stiles sin perturbar sus heridas. “Es como el tracking del VHS. Sé cómo ajustarlo y leerte.”

“Tienes suerte de que mi madre fuera leal a su colección VHS de Disney y pueda entenderlo.”

Derek sonríe, la que es suave, con la que Stiles piensa que se está empezando a obsesionar. Hay este pequeño centelleo de dientes y Stiles no puede dejar de mirar. No puede dejar de pensar en lo que Derek está diciendo, que _conoce_ a Stiles. Recuerda que Derek ha pasado las últimas semanas con Stiles, protegiéndole, que lo admita Derek o no, parte de la razón por la cual su cuerpo se esté rejuntando ahora mismo es porque quiso mantener a Stiles a salvo. Stiles se siente realmente cálido por todo el cuerpo, su garganta apretada. Derek está tan cerca de él, que no supondría esfuerzo alguno alargar la mano por el espacio entre ellos y _tocar_. Siente el calor concentrarse en su vientre, el deseo. Mierda.

“Stiles.

“¿Si?”

“Estás emitiendo las emociones. _Un montón_.”

Stiles se encoge sobre sí mismo tan fuerte que casi duele. Aplasta la cabeza en la almohada. “Tengo _diecisiete años_.”

Derek estira el brazo entre ellos, la palma de su mano presionando lenta y de manera equitativa contra el pecho de Stiles, bajo su corazón. “Yo no.”

Stiles gira su cabeza, un ojo buscando la cara de Derek. El corazón de Stiles palpita acelerado y Derek le está mirando, su cara relajada e ilegible. Stiles cree ver algo ahí, en el conjunto de la boca de Derek y la arruga en su frente, solemnidad y esperanza, piensa Stiles, reprendiéndose a sí mismo al instante por pensarlo, algo como la esperanza.

Stiles alza su mano, dudando un poco – no temblando, Stiles _no_ tiembla a no ser que esté en serio peligro mortal lo cual, pese a ocurrir a menudo, no es el caso- antes de presionarla sobre la mano de Derek sobre su pecho. “¿Este eres tú marcándome como tu compañero?”

Derek sacude la cabeza, suspirando, pero no aparta la mano. “¿Es que siempre tienes que hacer bromas?”

“Tú tienes garras y colmillos. Yo tengo burlas. Todos tenemos nuestros mecanismos de defensa.”

Derek desliza la mano hacia arriba por el pecho de Stiles, el reguero de calor expandiéndose hasta cada extremo del cuerpo de Stiles. Lo puede sentir en los dedos de los pies, en sus dedos, en sus _dientes_. La palma de Derek se asienta contra el lateral del cuello de Stiles, el pulgar en su mandíbula. Stiles se queda quieto, boca abierta, ojos medio cerrados, todos tan, tan silencioso. “Conozco tu olor con o sin efectos secundarios de la habilidad de hombre lobo.” No está seguro de que le posee para decirlo o lo que quiere decir con ello, pero es cierto.

“Olemos más fuerte que los humanos normales.”

“ _Tú_ hueles más fuerte para mí. Hueles… _apropiado_.”

Derek lame sus labios lentamente, los ojos nunca desviándose de los suyos, su pulgar rozando el borde de la boca de Stiles. Stiles no puede evitar el pequeño ruido que escapa de su boca, algo entre un chirrido y un gemido, sus ojos cerrándose. _Derek Hale_. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo es esta su vida?

Stiles abre los ojos. “Un hombre de pocas palabras, ¿eh? Del tipo fuerte y silencioso, eso es lo tuyo. Lo olvido a veces, con las risas y las sonrisas y las bromas.” Derek le sigue mirando, el pulgar alternando entre pequeños suaves roces y una presión ligera sobre la mandíbula. Sonríe a Stiles, esta cálida con dientes frontales que golpea a Stiles bajo y fuerte. Se siente como si hubiera sido sexo-golpeado y el calor se arrastra por su garganta hasta su cara en respuesta.

“Tu corazón está palpitando.”

“¡Esta es una situación intensa!” Stiles odia lo estridente que suena, cuan nervioso, cuan _virginal_. Está casi lo suficientemente avergonzado como para enterrar su cara en la almohada y obligarse a dormir, quizás arrastrarse fuera de la habitación con su frente en el suelo, pero Derek sigue tocándole y sonriendo y no parece maliciosa, solo encariñada.

“Puedo parar.” La mano de Derek se detiene, el hueco más pequeño abriéndose entre su palma y la piel de Stiles.

Stiles agarra la muñeca de Derek con su mano y la presiona de nuevo contra su cuello. “No. Por favor, no lo hagas.” Stiles arrastra la mano por el brazo de Derek, las puntas de los dedos rozando las venas, deteniéndose en el codo que reposa contra la cama.

“Jesús, Stiles.” Derek se mueve, intenta ponerse de lado antes de sisear suavemente entre dientes.

Stiles presiona su pecho, empujándole amablemente hacia la cama. Se inclina sobre él, pecho presionado contra el lado de Derek. “Por favor no reabras tus heridas. Vomitaré.”

El brazo de Derek está atrapado bajo el costado de Stiles y su mano se posa fácilmente en la parte baja de su espalda. La calidez es abrumadora, el _tacto_ es abrumador. Stiles no sabe muy bien que está pasando, lo que significa esto o de donde viene, desde hace cuánto ambos han estado empujando y tirando de los que sea que hay en sus cabezas, pero parece tan fácil ahora, tan automático. Stiles está aquí y Derek está aquí y están separados por algodón y puede oler el sudor en el hueco de la garganta de Derek y el cobre de sus heridas sanando y es porque todo esto está justo aquí, junto a Stiles, bajo su mano, _tan cerca_.

Derek levanta su otra mano y la coloca en la mandíbula de Stiles, la huella de su pulgar contra su labio inferior. Stiles no se da cuenta de que está conteniendo el aliento hasta que escapa de él, raspando su garganta. Derek sonríe y entonces está atrayendo a Stiles, una presión firme en su mandíbula, pero tan suavemente, y presiona sus bocas juntas. Es medio beso, si es algo, solo labios secos uno contra otro, el pulgar de Derek trazando la esquina de la boca de Stiles, pero sus ojos se cierran y todo lo que puede oír es el bombeo de su sangre en los oídos.

Derek se aleja por solo un segundo, pero Stiles le persigue, besándole, besándole _de verdad_ , manos danzando contra los hombros y el pecho de Derek. Es tan ardiente, tan increíble, _inimaginablemente_ ardiente y Stiles no puede dejar de mover las manos. Toca los brazos y la mandíbula de Derek, dedos rozando en la barba de ahí. Derek sigue agarrando su espalda y cara, pulgar dibujando pequeños círculos justo bajo su oreja, y está volviendo loco, duro y desesperado a Stiles.

Una de las manos de Stiles se para en la garganta de Derek y este se congela. Stiles nota los colmillos de Derek aparecer contra su boca y se aparta, con cuidado de no moverse repentinamente. “¿Te acabo de amenazar? ¿He tocado un botón de Alfa?”

Los ojos de Derek se cierran y Stiles se da cuenta de lo rápido que está respirando, lo roja que tiene la boca. Jesús. Derek presiona sus frentes, asintiendo un poco. “Algo así. En realidad no. Es sólo un instinto. Punto débil.”

Stiles asiente, pero no mueve su mano. Deja que su pulgar presione en el hueco de la garganta de Derek. Debería estar asustado. Debería estar aterrorizado. Es algo poderoso lo que hace a Derek cambiar contra su voluntad. Pero Stiles no tiene miedo. Bueno, está un poco asustado. Toda su vida ha consistido en estar siempre ligeramente asustado, ¿por qué debería el sexo cambiarlo?”

Hostia puta _sexo_ , piensa Stiles. Está en la cama con Derek Hale. Está en la cama con un hombre lobo. No quiere irse. Ha amenazado sin querer a un hombre lobo mientras se estaban _besando_. Casi no hay nada que Stiles no hubiera dado por una oportunidad de tener sexo antes de que los cambiaformas sobrenaturales se volvieran una parte de su vida diaria, ¿por qué debería cambiar eso?

Se inclina, presiona su boca en el cuello de Derek. Siente el gruñido al fondo de la garganta de Derek, la tensión en su cuello y hombros. Respira hondo contra su piel, golpea suavemente con su nariz en el corte imposiblemente definido de su mandíbula, teniendo cuidado de cuando le supere. Incluso si doliera, merecería la pena. Sabe que está presionando, presionando todo, presionando a Derek. Poniendo en juego lo que sea que sea esto, tenue como es. Lo que quiera que sea esto, lo que sea que acabe siendo, quiere que Derek confíe en él, que confíe en él completamente, todo el camino hasta el centro de su lobo. Quiere que Derek confíe en él de la misma manera en que Stiles se ha dado cuenta de que confía en él.

Quiere decir algo, algo como “Nunca te haría daño” o “Necesito que confíes en mi” o “Quiero hacer que estés más seguro”, pero ninguna de esas cosas se siente correcta en su boca. Se contenta con presionar un beso en el cuello de Derek donde late el pulso y quedarse ahí, los dientes rozando la piel de Derek. Puede notar los latidos del corazón de Derek bajo su mano, rápido y firme, puede notar las puntas de las garras de Derek presionadas suavemente en su columna. Cierra los dientes sobre el cuello de Derek, suave pero insistente, y la barbilla de Derek se levanta, un gemido débil rompiendo el silencio de su respiración.

Stiles no puede evitar sonreír contra Derek, jadeando y medio riendo contra él. “¿Ese eres tú sometido? ¿Soy el Alfa ahora?”

Derek suelta un quejido, su mano moviéndose por la nuca de Stiles, dedos masajeando la zona. “Ese era yo cediendo ante lo jodidamente mucho que te deseo.”

“Joder.” Todo el cuerpo de Stiles tiembla y nota como su estómago da un vuelco como si estuviera en una montaña rusa. Está tan duro y le está matando estar así de cerca, oír como Derek responde ante él. Derek Hale. _Derek Hale._ Si estoy dura más de diez minutos –vale, _cinco_ \- va a hacer algo con la completa incredulidad que le consume. “ _Joder._ ”

“Lo haría si pudiera, pero no tengo el cuerpo para ello ahora mismo.”

“ _Oh dios mío.”_ Stiles deja caer su frente en el hombro de Derek. “¿Quién _eres_?”

El brazo de Derek se cierra aún más alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, acercándole a su lado y contra su pecho, su otra mano moviéndose para sostener el cuello de Stiles de nuevo. Stiles se rinde, hundiéndose en Derek, colocándose, con cuidado de donde se estaba desangrando no hace mucho. Hace una mueca de disgusto. Nunca va a dejar de estar asqueado por ver los intestinos de alguien expuestos, independientemente de lo rápido que se curen. Stiles gimotea contra la piel de Derek por el nuevo contacto y entierra su cara en su cuello. “¿Cómo coño ha pasado esto sin que yo me diera cuenta? Que no me importa, que quede claro. No me importa nada. Soy una X en la columna de no importar y una X roja y bien grande en la de ‘Si Por Favor y Gracias Bien Maravilloso Estoy 100% En Esto’.”

Cuando Stiles alza la vista buscando la respuesta, Derek le está sonriendo, dulce y cansado. “¿Para mí? Como un segundo después de que te hirieras y me diera cuenta de que la manada de Alfas te veía como algo valioso. Entonces todo estuvo bastante claro.” Toca la mandíbula de Stiles con su pulgar. “No sé cuándo lo que quiera que sea esto pasó para ti. Pero el día en que me quedé a pasar la noche. Fue diferente. Sentí que me estabas diciendo que estaba bien intentarlo.”

“Oh dios, ¿me empalmé?”  Stiles está presionado contra Derek, la ropa como única separación, se han estado besando y la mano de Derek está en su cuello, y está seguro de que están a punto de cometer algún tipo de acto sexual que acabará con la satisfacción de ambos, pero hay color en sus mejillas igualmente por la absoluta humillación de ser pillado con una erección.

Derek se ríe, suave y lo suficientemente cerca como para que Stiles lo note contra su piel. “No. Bueno, quizás. Pero fue solo una sensación. ¿Necesitas un diagrama o algo?”

“Nop, no, definitivamente no tengo la necesidad de sobre analizar esto. Estoy 100% preparado para pasar a la parte de hacer cosas en vez de la parte de hablar de sentimientos.” Stiles para un momento, mordisqueando su labio inferior con los dientes. “Por qué _ahora_? ¿Por qué no hace una semana? ¿Por qué no mientras estábamos en mi habitación? ¿Por qué esta noche? ¿Por qué no _antes_?”

Derek suspira. “Eso suena a un tú que necesita sobre analizar esto.”

“¡Tengo curiosidad!”

“La manada de Alfas se ha ido. Es…más seguro. Era suficientemente malo que te vieran como algo valioso para la manada. Si te vieran como-“

“¿Tu compañero?”

“ _Stiles_.”

“Lo siento.”

“¿Si te vieran como algo valioso para el Alfa, para mí? Te hubiera convertido en un trofeo mayor para ellos.”

“Gracias por no intentar que me extra mataran.”

“De nada.”

Derek acerca a Stiles y es el primer contacto que la polla de Stiles ha tenido con el cuerpo de Derek. La respiración de Stiles se entrecorta, este sonoro sonido áspero contra la piel de Derek. Estaría avergonzado por ello si no fuera por lo jodidamente bien que se siente, si no hiciera a que Derek presionara los labios contra los suyos y besara hasta su alma. Stiles no se puede creer nada de eso, que esté besando a _Derek_ o que esté besando a alguien tan atractivo o que esté besando a alguien, la verdad, y están ardiente y lo puede sentir por todo su cuerpo, desde las puntas de su pelo hasta las rodillas.

Stiles había besado a otras tres personas en su vida: Shelly Warner cuando tenían seis años y ella le pegó un puñetazo tan fuerte que le hizo sangrar la nariz, Veronica Elroy en primer año de instituto cuando estaban jugando a Siete Minutos en el Paraíso en su fiesta de cumpleaños, y Nicki Clark las Navidades pasadas cuando Scott y él se emborracharon tanto en su jardín que cayeron inconscientes allí. Ninguna de esas veces había sido como esto.

La boca de Derek es tan caliente y resbaladiza contra la de Stiles y está dividido entre nunca, nunca querer parar y querer vagar fuera de su cuerpo para poder ver lo que está pasando, para que pueda ver las manos de Derek contra él, metiéndose bajo su camiseta, y ver la manera en que Derek se detiene cada minuto o así para respirar contra la boca de Stiles y morderle el labio inferior. Esto es mucho mejor que los otros besos, mucho mejor de lo que Stiles hubiera podido imaginar. Se siente perdido en ello, la rozadura de la barba de tres días de Derek, cuya boca está contra la suya, cuyas manos están en su espalda bajo la camiseta.

Stiles no ha registrado lo que hacen sus manos, demasiado perdido en seguir lo que hace Derek. Una punzada de dolor de su nariz le sacude de vuelta a la conciencia lo suficiente como para registrar donde está. Está medio encima de Derek, su pierna sobre la de Derek, la rodilla posada en la V de sus piernas. Tiene una mano agarrada a la cama y la otra cubriendo la cintura de Derek. Derek está empalmado. Está _muy_ empalmado. Está duro contra la pierna de Stiles y emite quejidos conforme Stiles se mueve, _gime_ cuando la mano de Stiles se posa en la parte baja de su cadera, dedos deslizándose bajo los pantalones del pijama.

“ _Oh dios mío._ ” Stiles esconde su cabeza bajo la barbilla de Derek.

“Dices eso mucho.”

“Es una expresión de incredulidad, asombro, maravilla, estupor. Llegados a este punto lo sorprendente es que diga algo más.” Derek extiende su mano sobre la polla de Stiles por encima de sus boxers y Stiles da una sacudida hacia delante. “Joder.”

“También dices eso mucho.” Derek no espera por una respuesta, solo desliza su mano dentro de los boxers de Stiles y cierra sus dedos alrededor de su polla. Stiles no gime, _suelta un gañido_ , olas de placer enrollándose bajo su piel. Jadea contra el cuello de Derek, dientes chocando con el hueco de su garganta. “¿Es esto lo que te hace cerrar la boca?” Derek acaricia, lento y delicado. Está tan cerca de ser ya demasiado que Stiles piensa que va a empezar a sollozar en cualquier momento. Estaría avergonzado de lo fácil que es, lo mucho que gotea su polla, lo poco que ha llevado para que esté así ya, pero se siente demasiado jodidamente bien como para que le importe. “Si hubiera sabido que era tan fácil, hubiera probado este método mucho antes.”

“En realidad no.” Stiles contiene el aliento, todo su cuerpo en tensión. “Hablo incluso mientras me masturbo.” Derek pasa el pulgar por la cabeza del pene de Stiles y Stiles no puede contener el siseo que escapa entre sus dientes. “Solo intento. No. _Correrme_.”

“¿Si?” Stiles puede _oír_ la jodida sonrisa ladeada de Derek y le toma toda la energía que usa en concentrarse para no correrse aún – la mano de Derek está _seca_ por Dios, él no puede ser tan fácil- el no morder fuerte el hombro de Derek.

“ _Si_. Capullo.” Stiles se aparta completamente y se eleva en el colchón, aguantando ahí lo suficiente como para notar como de visible han hecho los pantalones del pijama de Derek su erección y como el frente de sus boxers están ya oscurecidos por el pre seminal, lo suficiente como para que Derek le mire expectante, y después coloca las rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas de Derek, sentado sobre sus muslos.

Stiles posa sus manos en la cadera de Derek, bajo su camiseta, y _Jesús_ eso es increíble, caliente y sólido y fuerte y puede notar cada flexión de sus músculos mientras Derek acomoda el peso de Stiles sobre sus piernas. “Soy…nuevo. En esto.”

Derek se alza sobre sus codos, mirando a Stiles. “Confía en mí. Lo sé.”

“Debería estar definitivamente insultado por eso.

“Los vírgenes tienen un aroma.”

“Cierra la puta boca.”

“Huelen a miedo.”

“ _Cierra la puta boca_.” La cara de Derek está completamente estoica y Stiles pasa por distintas fases de incredulidad y horror antes de asentarse de nuevo en incredulidad. Derek tiene que estar tomándole el pelo.

Derek sonríe, _finalmente_ , y Stiles le mira fulminante. Considerando que ambos siguen duros como una roca y que Stiles está montado sobre sus muslos y masajeándolos con sus dedos, no es completamente efectivo. Derek se sienta y se quita la camiseta. Stiles lo ha visto antes, varias veces –a Derek parece que le cuesta tener la camiseta _puesta_ , la verdad- pero sigue siendo algo increíblemente excitante y un poco cachondo. “Te quitas la camiseta como…cachondamente.”

“¿Cachondamente?”

“¡No estoy juzgando! Yo mismamente _mataría_ por ser así de cachondo. Yo solo digo.” Derek está lo suficientemente cerca como para que Stiles pueda notar el calor que emana de él. “¿Cómo están tus tripas?”

Derek arquea su espalda para que pueda enseñar a Stiles como se ha curado. Apenas hay una marca en él. “Sigo débil, pero bien.”

Stiles sacude la cabeza, dedos bailando por encima de la cicatriz que aún no ha desaparecido. Ha visto a Scott sanando suficientes veces como para saber que lo hará. “Genial.”

Derek expande sus manos en la cintura de Stiles bajo su camiseta, se alza para mordisquear su garganta. “Hueles bien para mí.” Stiles abre su boca para responder y Derek gruñe. “No, no como la comida, Stiles.” Stiles sonríe. “Hueles como la primavera en el bosque. Cálido. Y a lluvia.” Presiona su boca contra el pulso del cuello de Stiles, los dientes presionando lo justo y perfecto. La respiración de Stiles se entrecorta en su garganta. “Hueles a _sexo_.”

Stiles señala entre ellos. “Ya, duh.”

Derek gruñe contra su cuello, acercando a Stiles y, oh dios, Stiles se siente como que va a morir.  Fricción y contacto y la presión caliente de la polla de Derek contra la suya. “No. _Siempre_. Durante meses al menos. Pensaba que me lo estaba imaginando.”

“ _Oh._ ” Stiles está jadeando, manos en la espalda desnuda de Derek. “Eso es…raro.”

“Me vuelve loco.”

Stiles sonríe y se apenas consigue contenerse para hacer una especie de gesto de celebración. Parece inapropiado chocar los cinco con alguien porque tu olor natural les pone cachondos. “¿Lo siento?”

Derek gruñe y respira contra él y después se están besando de nuevo y Stiles probablemente podría morir así y estaría de acuerdo con ello. Las manos de Derek se están moviendo por todo su cuerpo bajo su camiseta, rozando el borde de sus calzoncillos. Hace este ruido irritado en su garganta y después tira de la camiseta de Stiles hasta que todo lo que puee hacer éste es agarrarla y quitársela. Se siente incómodamente expuesto. Ni siquiera le gusta cambiarse en los vestuarios. Derek se reclina un poco y le mira, sonriendo. “Muy agradable.”

Stiles se cubre la cara con las manos. “Te odio.” Derek se pega a él, todo piel caliente, y Stiles no puede evitar gemir.

“Lo digo en serio.”

“Cállate.”

“Encantado.” Derek presiona su boca en el hombro de Stiles y luego comienza un lento camino de besos y mordiscos descendiendo por su pecho, tan lejos como puede llegar teniendo en cuenta lo pegados que están, lo cual es lo suficientemente lejos como para deslizar su lengua por el pezón de Stiles. Stiles gime, la cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, y Derek aprovecha la oportunidad para hacerle un chupetón en un trozo de piel más grande de lo necesario en la base de su cuello. Stiles se quejaría, de verdad, de que se va a ver y no está seguro de querer explciar eso a _nadie_ , pero su polla está presionando contra sus calzoncillos y las manos de Derek están empujándolos, _bajándolos_ y, Jesús. “Oh dios mio.”

Derek baja sus pantalones del pijama y Stiles tiene que mirar abajo porque el pulgar de Derek está rozando la cabeza de su polla y no va a perderse la oportunidad de quemar esa imagen en su cerebro para la eternidad. Independientemente de este momento y lo que quiera que sea o cuánto vaya a durar, va a seguir masturbándose _mucho_ y esto va directo a su cuenta de ahorro de su banco de pajas. La polla de Derek es… _impresionante_ y, _oh_ , quizás Stiles está más interesado en los tíos de lo que pensaba porque – _Cristo bendito_ \- su polla da una sacudida y su boca empieza a salivar. No quiere examinar particularmente esto último porque wow, si.

Derek se aleja y vuelve con una botella de loción del montón de cosas junto a su cama. “Yo…realmente no suelo tener lubricante.”

Stiles se muerde por las ganas de reír. Derek habla. Derek dice lubricante. La vida de Stiles ha dado un giro repentino y extraño. “Tío, normalmente me masturbo con acondicionador.”

“Eso no puede ser bueno.” Derek se muerde el labio inferior mientras echa loción en su mano y la vuelve a colocar en la polla de Stiles.

Stiles cierra fuertemente sus ojos, boca abriéndose con un gemido. “No soy, _joder_ , quisquilloso, quiero decir.” Derek se mueve y Stiles observa como enrolla su enorme mano alrededor de sus pollas al mismo tiempo. Es la cosa más jodidamente increíble que Stiles ha visto en su vida. “Joder, Derek. Tu puta mano. Jesús.”

“Hablas mucho.” Derek ajusta su mano de nuevo, su pulgar deslizándose brillante sobre la cabeza de la polla de Stiles, y Stiles cae contra él, frente presionada contra su hombro. “De alguna manera me pone.”

“Y la gente siempre – _Joder_ \- me intenta hacer callar. Es un _regalo_.”

Derek toca la nuca de Stiles con su mano libre y le besa. Murmura, “Lo eres.” Contra su boca antes de deslizar su lengua contra la de Stiles. Stiles no puede respirar, continúa rompiendo e beso para jadear, gemir en la boca de Derek, caderas dando sacudidas, polla deslizándose tan fácilmente contra la de Derek, contra sus dedos.

Derek agarra la mano de Stiles y la presiona contra sus pollas, dobla sus dedos alrededor de los suyos de manera que se mueven juntos, las caderas de Derek dando sacudidas hacia arriba, su polla deslizándose contra los dedos de Stiles. Stiles puede sentirlo entonces, ardiendo bajo y rápido. Va a correrse y va a correrse _rápido_. Intenta distraerse, pero en lo único que puede concentrarse son las caricias de sus manos juntas y la boca de Derek contra su hombro, respirando caliente contra él.

“Vamos, Stiles. Deja de luchar contra ello.”

“¿Qué?” Stiles tiene que cerrar los ojos por la contracción de los abdominales de Derek, la hinchazón de sus labios, la visión de sus manos juntas alrededor de sus pollas, todo le está volviendo loco.

“Quiero que te _corras_.” La voz de Derek es baja, solo un gruñido, y golpe a Stiles como un trueno o relámpago o una bola de fuego en su estómago y entonces lo hace, se corre, sobre sus manos y el vientre de Derek y su propio muslo y _jodido Jesucristo_ Stiles nunca podría haber imaginado que sería tan bueno, nunca podría haber imaginado nada de esto.

Colapsa contra Derek, el brazo de este rodeándole y sosteniendo la parte baja de su espalda. Todo su cuerpo está temblando, la mano de Derek aún alrededor de sus pollas. Respirar fuerte contra el cuello de Derek y si Stiles fuera la clase de persona que bendice a otras, bendeciría a Derek y su aparentemente interminable paciencia porque se sienta ahí, sosteniendo a Stiles y dejando que se tranquilice. Cuando Stiles se recobra lo suficiente, aparta la mano de Derek y enrolla la suya alrededor de la polla de Derek, todavía resbaladiza por la loción y la corrida de Stiles. Derek es pesado y caliente y tan jodidamente duro en su mano. Stiles mueve la mano una vez, lento, sintiéndolo, y Derek gime en su oreja.

Stiles ha pasado una enrome cantidad de su vida masturbadora imaginando como sería la primera vez que llegara a esta parte –bueno, la parta que llevaba a esto, la parte en la que conseguía correrse- y nunca era como esto. Raramente eran –aunque menos raro últimamente- tío y nunca era Derek –excepto por esa vez, después de que usara su habilidad de hombre lobo con Stiles la primera vez, pero estuvo fuera del control de Stiles- y nunca era así de _fácil_. Estaba aquí y Derek estaba herido y después Derek estaba prácticamente curado y se estaban tocando y era _increíble_. Stiles sabe que en el segundo en que haya acabado, el segundo en el que su mano no esté moviéndose lentamente por la polla de Derek, el segundo en que se separen uno de otro, va a empezar a obsesionarse sobre lo que _significa_ y como se _siente_ porque no importa lo distante que desearía poder ser, no lo es. No lo es en absoluto.

Derek hunde sus dedos en la nuca de Stiles, le acerca a un beso arduo, todo dientes y labios magullados. Stiles ha tenido la suficiente previsión como para alejar su nariz y va a tener que asegurarse de permanecer ileso porque quiere enterrar su cara en cada poro de piel del cuerpo de Derek. Derek gruñe contra su boca y es _tan lobo_ que Stiles tiembla involuntariamente. “Sal de tu cabeza.”

“Lo siento, lo siento.” Stiles reajusta su agarre en la polla de Derek y este gime, besándole más suave. Empieza a masturbar a Derek, ignorando el giro extraño de su muñeca por el ángulo, y se concentra en los sonidos que Derek está haciendo. No habla, pero los _sonidos_ , Jesús. La respiración de Stiles se entrecorta, mirando el cuerpo de Derek flexionarse y sacudirse, mirando como su polla se desliza a través de los dedos de Stiles, oyendo lo mucho que el toque de Stiles le provoca –Stiles ha visto _mucho_ porno en su vida y nada, _nada_ ha sido tan caliente como esto.

Los dedos de Derek aprietan la nuca de Stiles, rozando lo doloroso. “¿Alguna vez paras de pensar?”

Stiles se encoge de hombros. “La verdad es que no.”

“ _Concéntrate_.” Derek gira las caderas y Stiles no sabe si odia tener diecisiete años o le encanta porque su pene se mueve en respuesta y ni siquiera ha hecho que Derek se corra todavía, ¿Cómo está _pasando_ esto?

“¡Soy nuevo en esto! ¡Estoy muy nervioso por si lo hago mal!” Stiles esconde su cara en el cuello de Derek y murmura “Quiero que se sienta bien para ti.”

Derek se ríe en el pelo de Stiles, suave y cómodo. “Ya se siente bien. Porque eres tú.”

“Me estás _matando_.” Stiles decide que va a ser la autoridad en su propio destino sexual o _algo_ justo entonces y empuja a Derek contra la cama, deslizándose para quedar en su lado de nuevo. Derek se mueve con él, manos aún sobre Stiles, y le acerca conforme se colocan. Stiles mueve su mano, encontrando por fin una posición que no le hace sentir completamente incompetente, y hace a Derek gemir en su oreja. “ _Por fin_.”

Intenta sacudidas largas, rápidas y duras y pequeños toques en la cabeza con su pulgar y luego lentas y encuentra una combinación de sacudidas constantes y apretadas que consiguen que Derek arquee la espalda. Es _tan jodidamente guay_. También caliente, extremada e increíblemente caliente. Stiles va a estar definitivamente empalmado pronto, _muy_ pronto. “Si, te gusta eso.”

Stiles lo lamenta tan pronto como sale de su boca. “Lo siento. Lo siento. Ni siquiera sé de donde ha venido eso. No entiendo a mi boca.”

Para el mérito de Derek, no se ríe, solo gime y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, la cadera dando sacudidas. “ _Stiles_.”

Stiles besa a Derek porque piensa que cualquier cosa tiene que ser mejor que él intentando hablar sucio de nuevo y siente el momento en que lo que él piensa que es Derek siguiéndole la corriente a Derek _deseándolo_ , de relajado y cómodo a desespera, a _hambriento_. Derek muerde el labio de Stiles, choca sus bocas juntas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Stiles debiera querer quejarse, pero que sin embargo se siente muy, muy bien, y folla la mano de Stiles. Stiles aprieta su agarre, presiona su pulgar en la cabeza de la polla de Derek, y se aparta el suficiente tiempo como para murmurar en la oreja de Derek. “No puedo esperar a ver cómo te corres.”

Stiles no tiempo para estar impresionado por esa gran frase porque Derek le hace caso casi al instante y merece tanto la espera, la incomodidad, y la parte en que fue empalado por una rama. Derek se corre fuerte sobre los nudillos de Stiles, dientes hundiéndose en el hombro de Stiles. Stiles le acaricia mientras, suave como cuando se lo hace a sí mismo, hasta que Derek gime para que pare.

Stiles se deja caer de espaldas, limpiando sus manos en los calzoncillos y estirando los brazos sobre la cabeza. Es un poco como un baile de la victoria, pero no le importa. “Eso ha sido _increíble_.”

Un trozo de tela cae sobre su abdomen y lo sostiene en alto, está manchado por lo que presume ha sido Derek limpiándose. “ _Tío,_ esta es mi camiseta.”

Derek sonríe adormilado, ya metido de nuevo en los pantalones del pijama. “Puedes coger una de las mías por la mañana.”

“¿Me quedo a pasar la noche? ¿Aún?”

“¿Stiles?”

“¿Si?”

“Cállate y ve a dormir.”

Stiles sonríe y se acerca a Derek más de lo que es necesario. “Vale.”

Para su mérito, solo se queda despierto quince minutos obsesionándose. Está metido en una especie de sueño febril sobre Derek llevándole al baile de promoción. Sería humillante si alguien pudiera verlo, pero como solo está en su cabeza –que alivio fue cuando supo a los nueve años que sus sueños y fantasías no aparecían sobre burbujas sobre su cabeza como pensaba- deja que transcurra. Prácticamente solo se enrollan en el campo de lacrosse. Lo deja porque Derek le golpea con una almohada y le dice que se vuelva a dormir.

\---

Stiles se despierta por la mañana con chillidos _muy altos_ de “Oh dios mío” y “Está en la cama con él” y abre los ojos para encontrarse a Erica en la puerta, las caras de Isaac y Boyd sobre cada hombro. Stiles hace una mueca y saluda antes de enterrar de nuevo la cara en la almohada. Nota a Derek moverse a su lado. “Id a hacer tortitas y _callaos_.”

Derek se mueve de nuevo y entonces su cara está presionada contra la nuca de Stiles, un brazo sobre las costillas de Stiles, cuidadoso con el tejido cicatrizado. “No debería haberle dado a Isaac una llave.”

Stiles puede sentir el calor en sus mejillas, vergüenza y júbilo y todas estas _cosas_ hechas una bola dentro de él –Derek presionado contra él y Erica, Isaac y Boyd que ya lo saben, que lo supieron probablemente en el momento que pasaron por la puerta. “¿Al menos vamos a comer tortitas?”

“Boyd hace unas buenas tortitas, la verdad.” Derek olisquea el cuello de Stiles, arrastra los dientes por la línea donde acaba su cabello. “Hueles a mí.”

Stiles intenta ahogar el temblor que le provoca, todo calor y placer. “Es probable que huela en general.”

Derek tira de la oreja de Stiles con sus dientes y después murmulla contra la piel de su mandíbula. “A sexo. Como si fueras mío.”

Stiles no puede frenar el temblor que evoca y presiona de vuelta contra el pecho de Derek. “ _Posesivo._ ”

“Viene con el territorio. Si lo quieres.” Derek recalca cada una de sus frases con pequeños mordiscos afilados en los hombros y la nuca de Stiles.

Stiles gime. “Todos puedes oírte. Son _hombres lobo_.”

“Ya lo saben. Lo sabían.” Derek restriega su mejilla contra el brazo de Stiles. “Te estaban esperando.

Stiles cierra los ojos. Esta noche fue _increíble_ y su vida es algo completamente increíble. Hay un hombre lobo _haciéndole la cucharita_ y tres más en la cocina haciendo tortitas. Puede oír a Isaac reírse. Cierra los ojos e intenta concentrarse. Puede oler a Derek, siente que se ahoga en él, pero también huele colonia, piensa que es de Boyd, y puede oír los tacones de Erica haciendo ruido en el suelo laminado del fregadero. Casi puede sentir la anticipación de Derek saliendo de él, el deseo incluso, piensa. “¿Puedo esperar hasta después de las tortitas para prometerte el resto de mi vida? Odio tomar decisiones con el estómago vacío.”

La risa de Derek le provoca cosquillas en la nuca y está conforme con admitir lo mucho que le gusta. ¡Derek Hale se _ríe_! “Si, suena bien. Tengo hambre.”

Stiles se mueve para levantarse, pero Derek le atrae de nuevo contra su pecho. Mueve la boca por el hombro de Stiles, le muerde el cuello. “¿Seguro que quieres levantarte? La comida está sobrevalorada.” Derek gira sus caderas y, wow si _vale_ , Derek está duro contra su culo y eso es...bueno.

“ _Oh dios mío.”_

“Me gusta cuando dices eso.” Derek se frota contra Stiles de nuevo, dedos deslizándose dentro de los calzoncillos.

“¿Estás _drogado_? Oh dios mío.” Stiles se aleja de nuevo. No quiere, para nada, pero se tienen que levantar. “Si empiezas eso, no me iré nunca. Nunca saldré de esta cama. _Nunca me iré_.”

Derek suspira y se incorpora. “Diría que estoy bien con ello, pero es una perspectiva aterradora.”

“ _Precisamente_.”

Les lleva más de lo necesario separar la ropa y vestirse porque la camiseta de Stiles y sus boxers son inllevables y asquerosos y Derek sigue parándole, empujándole contra la puerta, y besándole hasta que Stiles piensa que va a correrse o desmayarse.

Sigue empalmado cuando salen de la habitación, pero al menos lleva vaqueros, una camiseta y su sudadera, aunque tenga sangre sobre el bolsillo, y siente que se puede contener. Al menos por el momento. Derek está frunciendo el ceño y estoico de nuevo casi en el instante en que traspasa la puerta. Stiles se pregunta si ha hecho clases de interpretación o algo. No conoce a nadie que pueda apagar y encender las emociones así.  

Se sienta para encontrar una pila de tortitas con forma de pene. Sus amigos son unos capullos y odia a todo el mundo.

\---

Stiles está en casa y duchado antes del mediodía y está estirado en la cama sin hacer nada casi una hora –bueno, casi nada, se masturbó en la ducha porque era _terrible_ , pero ahora no puede parar de tocar los chupetones de su cuello y ahora mismo estría metido de lleno en una vergüenza puritana si no fuera _tan jodidamente caliente_ \- cuando recuerda los apuntes sobre hombres lobo. Los apuntes donde Derek ha estado anotando muchas y muchas notas, aparentemente,

Se sienta en su escritorio y empieza a pasar las páginas. Hay grandes párrafos resaltados en fosforito, sobre todo notas sobre las dinámicas de la manada al lado de las cuales Derek ha escrito “casi” con su letra en mayúsculas limpias. También hay trozos enormes tachados con Xs grandes y “¡mentira!” y “esto ni siquiera tiene sentido” y “NO”. Derek ha ilustrado útilmente lo que Stiles sabe con certeza que no se parece a su pene con un fosforito rosa sobre una de las páginas sobre rituales de apareamiento. Es un pene de perro gigante anudado. Está remarcablemente detallado. Stiles está horripilado e impresionado.

Hay muchas notas en las páginas sobre armas y plantas anti-hombres lobo, suficientes como para que Stiles vaya a necesitar anotarlas y empezar una especie de base de datos. Igual puede pedir a Danny que le ayude vagamente porque las habilidades de informática de Stiles están bastante limitadas en no poner título a su carpeta de porno.

En algún lugar entre las páginas sobre la rapidez de la infección y la probabilidad de supervivencia, ninguna de las cuales son certeras de acuerdo a las anotaciones de Derek, Stiles se da cuenta de las cosas adicionales, los pequeños trozos de la historia de los Hale que Derek le ha dejado. Hay una historia sobre cuando le quitaron las amígdalas a Derek y cómo un lobo no puede curar una enfermedad crónica. Hay una pequeña historia sobre la primera vez que vio a Laura cambiar y lo celoso que estuvo. Hay algo sobre correr con su madre bajo la luna llena, una receta de chili medio recordada de su padre. Hay pequeños bocetos de las formas que el trisquel ha tomado en cada generación y marcas de otras manadas con las que estaban aliadas.

De alguna manera, mientras hacía compañía a Stiles, protegiéndole, Derek ha desnudado su historia en los márgenes, se ha dado a conocer a Stiles más completamente de lo que hubiera creído posible. Es abrumador.

“Pensaba que lo estabas leyendo todo este tiempo. No le cuento a la gente mucho. Normalmente.”

“ _Me cago en la puta_.” Stiles pone su mano sobre el corazón e intenta recordar como respirar. “Soy demasiado joven para tener un infarto.”

Derek sonríe. “Tu corazón está bien. Pero de todas formas lo siento.” Cierra los dedos en la camiseta de Stiles y le acerca, presionando un beso contra su hombro.

Stiles sonríe. “Quien hubiera sabido que eras un romántico.”

Derek les presiona juntos, una mano todavía en su camiseta, la otra enterrándose en su cadera. “No esperaba romance, la verdad.” Stiles puede notar lo duro que está Derek a través de sus pantalones y, wow, eso nunca va a dejar de ponerle _totalmente_ a Stiles prácticamente al instante.

“¿En serio has venido aquí en la mitad del día para aprovecharte de mí?”

“¿Es eso un problema?”

“No, nop, para nada.” Stiles presiona sus bocas juntas, lengua deslizándose contra de Derek y, si, besarse es _genial_ , súper genial y Derek debería llevarse algún premio por ello porque parece realmente bueno en ello.

Derek coloca a Stiles en la cama, deslizándose sobre él antes incluso de que Stiles esté completamente sobre el colchón y, _tío_ , Derek es fuerte y _ansioso_ , que Stiles no se está quejando sobre ninguna porque las manos de Derek están sobre todo él, bajo su camiseta y arrastrándose por los huesos de la cadera. Stiles se había figurado que cuando este momento llegara, estaría hiper impaciente y poniendo sus manos por todos lados, pero Derek le supera por mucho y es _tan caliente_ , especialmente porque Derek sigue restregándose contra Stiles y gimiendo en su oreja. Stiles va a morir. Es la única posibilidad. Va a tener una aneurisma o algo y esto será una alucinación antes de que su cerebro explote. “¿Me estoy muriendo?”

Derek para de moverse y mira hacia la cara de Stiles. “¿Filosóficamente o literalmente?”

“Te juro por dios que si dices ‘en el momento en que nacemos empezamos a morir’ te mataré con estas manos desnudas.”

Derek se ríe. “Estás bien, Stiles.” Le muerde bajo su mandíbula. “¿Debería estar preocupado?”

“No puedo imaginarme un mundo lógico donde esto estaría pasando. O estoy en un coma y este es el mundo que mi subconsciente ha creado para mí o bien voy a tener una aneurisma o me está follando la mente un súper villano. No hay manera de que esto sea real.”

“¿Tu subconsciente tiene toda la libertad del mundo y te da a nosotros? ¿Teniendo sexo? ¿Eso es lo que haría con su tiempo?”

“Tengo diecisiete años. Pues claro que gastaría en eso su tiempo.”

Derek se ríe contra el cuello de Stiles, presionando estos distrayentes pequeños suaves besos por su clavícula. “Es real, Stiles. Te deseo.” Derek gira sus caderas. “Mucho. Por si había quedado lo suficientemente claro.”

Stiles gime y después señala salvajemente al cuerpo de Derek. “¿ _Ves_? Esa es otra prueba más de que esto no puede ser real. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¡Ni siquiera éramos amigos hace un mes!”

“Me has pillado. Esto es real, pero es parte de un elaborado plan.”

“¡ _Lo sabía_! ¿Para humillarme?”

“Para convertirte en mi esclavo amoroso para que estás a mi disposición todo el tiempo.”

“¿Acabas de decir esclavo amoroso? ¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que tienes?”

Derek muerde en el pulso de su cuello. “Estoy distraído. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?”

“Esto es realmente decepcionante. Pensaba que serías más guay. Mi subconsciente apesta.”

“Igual para la próxima acierta.” Derek embiste contra Stiles, sus manos subiendo su camiseta, la cabeza inclinándose para lamer un camino por el costado de Stiles.

Stiles hace un sonido estrangulado en su garganta y cierra fuertemente los ojos. No puede concentrarse en la diferencia entre la realidad y la fantasía cuando Derek le está tocando y, _oh dios_ , deslizándose hacia abajo y, _Jesucristo_ tocando con la boca la polla de Stiles por encima de los pantalones. “Joder.” Stiles hace este sonoro y embarazoso gimoteo tartamudeado y echa su cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada. Si todo esto es un sueño, no quiere jamás, _jamás_ despertarse.

Derek desabrocha sus vaqueros y los ha bajado y quitado en lo que parece un nanosegundo para Stiles y después la boca de Derek está de nuevo contra su polla con solo los boxers de por medio esta vez y Stiles no puede hacer nada más que moverse y jugar con su labio inferior y hacer un montón de sonidos indignos. No sabe qué hacer con las manos. Scott le dijo que Allison se cabreaba cuando toqueteaba demasiado su pelo y Stiles de verdad, _de verdad_ que no quiere cabrear a Derek cuando su boca está tan, tan cerca de la polla de Stiles porque uno, podría parar, y dos, tiene muchos dientes. Dientes muy, muy afilados.

Derek se toma su tiempo con los boxers de Stiles, y este está agradecido por el respiro, por los segundos entre la boca de Derek tocando y tocando cada vez más abajo conforme baja los calzoncillos. Una vez están fuera, Derek…entierra su cara en la base de su polla, barbilla contra su muslo, e inhala larga y profundamente y, _oh_. Derek es un _hombre lobo_. _Derek es un hombre lobo_. No es algo que Stiles olvide normalmente y es algo entre caliente y espantoso el darse cuenta ahora mientras Derek le respira, le _huele_. 

No tiene la oportunidad de examinar ese tren de pensamiento mucho tiempo porque Derek mete la polla de Stiles en su boca y todo se vuelve blanco y brillante y Stiles piensa, por un segundo, _esto es, así es como la palmo_ antes de que Derek empiece a _succionar_ y mover su lengua contra la cabeza de su polla y _oh dios mío_. “Derek, Derek. _Joder_.” Balbucea Stiles incesantemente por lo que se siente una eternidad antes de que se acaben los improperios. “No hay suficientes palabras en el lenguaje español. No hay _suficientes palabras_ de verdad. Santo y jodido Cristo.”

Derek se separa con un pop increíblemente pornográfico, boca roja e hinchada, y Stiles tiene que cubrirse la cara con las manos. “Esto no es real. Nada de esto puede ser real. Mi subconsciente me está protegiendo de mi muerte inminente metiéndome en una porno de hombres lobo. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres un clon?”

Derek presiona su cara en la curva de los huesos de la cadera de Stiles. “Si te lo dijera, todo colapsaría. Al menos déjame terminar primero.” No espera a la respuesta de Stiles, se hunde de nuevo, tomándole más hondo en su garganta. Stiles desearía que su subconsciente le dejara aguantar un poco más al menos. _Joder_. La mano de Stiles se cierra sobre el pelo de Derek antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Empieza a alejarla, pero Drek _gime_ y es casi demasiado, todo el cuerpo de Stiles tensándose, tan jodidamente cerca ya porque aparentemente Derek _quiere que el tiren del pelo_ mientras tiene el pene de Stiles en la boca y Stiles se lo va a contar totalmente a Scott porque es justo con toda la mierda que ha tenido que escuchar sobre sus Escapadas Sexuales con Allison.

Tira de nuevo, más fuerte de lo que pretendía, y el gemido de Derek como respuesta es aparentemente todo lo que puede aguantar su cuerpo antes de correrse, fuerte, con este gemido obscenamente alto y sus dedos aun enredados en el pelo de la nuca de Derek y Derek _traga_ , como si no fuera nada, como si fuera la cosa más fácil. Stiles se echa el brazo sobre la cara y jadea, Derek subiendo a rastras por su cuerpo y dejando besos en intervalos aleatorios. “Joder.” Stiles no puede recordar siquiera su propio nombre.

“Lo siento, debería, ya sabes, haberte avisado.”

Derek se ríe, un suave resoplo de aire contra su cuello. “No esperaba que tuvieras suficiente aviso que dar.”

Stiles resopla. “Grosero.”

“Igual estaba diciendo que soy bueno.”

Stiles suspira, dejando caer los brazos de su cara. “Bueno, definitivamente lo eres.”

“¿Sigues pensando que estás en coma?”

“No.” Stiles se gira de manera que Derek y él están cara a cara. La boca de Derek sigue hinchada y roja. Stiles no puede evitar tocarla con su pulgar. “He aceptado esto como mi realidad. Si fuera cosa de mi subconsciente, hubiera aguantado más que eso seguro.”

Derek sonríe contra su pulgar, se carcajea suavemente. “Un razonamiento sólido.”

Stiles está callado por un minuto. “Por lo menos te hubieras transformado en vez de hacer que me corra.” Derek se ríe larga y suavemente. Stiles de verdad, de verdad que le gusta. “Te prometo que planeo devolver el favor. No soy un capullo. Es solo que aún no puedo controlar mis piernas.”

Derek presiona su boca contra la piel sensible justo bajo su oreja. “No voy a mentir. Estoy algo orgulloso.”

“Eres _hablado_ cuando tienes sexo. Es enervante.”

“Todo el mundo dice siempre que no hablo. Hablo todo el tiempo.”

“Nah, eres melancólico y estoico. Del tipo fuerte y silencioso. Todo eso.”

Derek besa a Stiles, probablemente para hacerle callar, de lo cual se ofende algo, pero le responde al beso de todos modos porque le gusta mucho y le gusta _de verdad_ lo mucho que parece gustarle a Derek incluso cuando su boca sabe a su semen. Stiles no va a ser Ese Tío. Toca el lado de la cara de Derek, intentando seguir la pista de cada detalle, lo suave que es su piel ahora, el corte en su mandíbula que Stiles puede sentir bajo su dedo anular, el giro afilado de su mandíbula y la curva de su cuello al unirse al hombro. Puede notar el pulso de Derek bajo la piel, puede oler todas esas cosas que ha aprendido son parte de él. Todas estas pequeñas cosas que encajan juntas y le hacen una persona, que le hacen ser Derek.

Está tan perdido en ello que le lleva un minuto darse cuenta de que Derek se está restregando contra él, una mano en su cuello, la otra en la cintura. Stiles sonríe contra él y escapa debajo de él, deslizándose fuera de la cama. “Yo, uh, yo quiero… ¿Puedes sentarte al borde de la cama? ¿Sin tus pantalones?”

Derek mira hacia Stiles, las cejas alzadas. “¿Por qué?”

“¿Puedes por favor cerrar la boca y cooperar por una vez?”

Derek asiente, media sonrisa formándose en el extremo de la boca, y se eleva lo suficiente como para quitarse los pantalones y la camiseta. Se sienta. “¿Bien?”

Stiles asiente y se cae sobre sus rodillas en la V de las piernas de Derek. Está _nervioso_. Nervioso porque nunca ha hecho esto antes y quiere que se sienta bien y ha visto la polla de Derek y se supone que eso va a ir dentro de su _boca_ donde están sus dientes. Esto parece una idea terrible. Presiona su cara contra el muslo de Derek, lo suficientemente cerca para oler el calor de su cuerpo, la sal.

Derek presiona su palma contra la mejilla de Stiles. “No tienes que hacerlo, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera lo estoy pidiendo.”

Stiles sacude la mano. “Lo sé, lo sé.” Inhala profundamente, toca con la nariz suavemente la polla de Derek a través del algodón de sus calzoncillos. Derek gime, dedos apretando el pelo de Stiles y, oh, eso está bastante bien. Muy bien. Esto no se lo va a decir a Scott. Agarra el borde de los calzoncillos de Derek con los dedos y tira hacia abajo hasta liberar su polla y, si wow, es mucho más grande cuando está justo en la cara de Stiles de lo que parecía en su mano anoche.

Derek alarga la mano, pulgar presionando en el labio inferior de Stiles. “No voy a mentir. Me pones increíblemente viéndote así.”

Todo el cuerpo de Stiles se siente eléctrico y ni siquiera puede pretender ser guay. Derek piensa que es _atractivo_. “¿Si?” Stiles deja caer la cabeza y presiona su boca contra la cabeza de la polla de Derek, pasándola lentamente por su labio inferior. Se siente como si estuviera imitando porno y probablemente mal, pero Derek gime, dedos apretándose en la base de su cráneo.

"Jesús, Stiles."

Stiles abre su boca, registrando sus dientes y lengua, e inhala hondo antes de meterse la polla de Derek dentro. Está salado y caliente y parece imposiblemente grande, pero se desliza hacia abajo hasta que ya no puede tomar más y se da un segundo para acostumbrarse. Derek está quieto sobre él, la mano una presión amable contra su cabeza, esperando, tan paciente. Stiles succiona un poco, las mejillas ahuecándose, y Derek gime. “ _Stiles_.”

Aparentemente lo que Stiles necesitaba era seguridad porque ahora está _listo_ y casi se lanza hacia ello, manos y boca y gemidos alrededor de la polla de Derek porque resulta que esto de chuparle el pene a alguien, chupar el pene de _Derek_ , es algo que le pone totalmente. Los sonidos apreciativos de Derek son también, en plan, _increíbles_ y está balbuceando también, todos estos suaves murmullos del nombre de Stiles, y cosas guarras, cosas _guarras_ de verdad.

“Tu puta _boca_ , Stiles. Estás jodidamente hecho para esto, hecho para mí.”

Stiles intenta no distraerse, roza con sus dientes a Derek solo una vez, se disculpa por ello con su lengua, con esfuerzos redoblados y metiéndoselo un poco más profundo en su garganta. No lleva mucho tiempo hasta que Derek gime, “Cerca” y Stiles no puede evitar sentirse un poco orgulloso. Quiere que Derek se corra en su boca, quiere darle a Derek lo que este le dio, _lo quiere_. Asiente, hace un zumbido vibrante con la garganta alrededor de su polla, le masturba, succionando la cabeza. Puede notar a Derek que se contiene, tirando de su pelo, intentando alejarlo. Se aparta un segundo. “ _Quiero_ hacerlo. Vamos.” y le traga de nuevo.

Los muslos de Derek se tensan alrededor de las costillas de Stiles, casi demasiado apretadas, pero merece la pena cuando Stiles alza la mirada para ver la cabeza echada hacia atrás de Derek, boca abierta, todo el abdomen tenso, y después el momento en que se corre. Stiles apenas puede tragar a su alrededor, caliente y salado y _un montón_ , lo cual va a recordar Stiles luego cuando hablen de nuevo sobre los apuntes porque parece algo que debería recordar. Stiles traga tanto como puede, frotando a Derek mientras, y mucho menos asqueroso de lo que había imaginado, lo cual es un alivio. Probablemente no le importe hacer esto de nuevo. Y de nuevo.

Se aparta y limpia su boca con el dorso de la mano. Derek se cae de espaldas en la cama, tirando del brazo de Stiles. “Ven aquí.”

Stiles le pone los calzoncillos a Derek y gatea en la cama hasta acomodarse contra él. Stiles está cálido y somnoliento y relajado. El sexo es agotador.

Derek besa a Stiles y este se concentra en no preocuparse por el semen que acaba de estar en sus bocas. Si a Derek no le importa, Stiles se niega a que a él sí. Le besa a Derek de vuelta fuerte. _No va a ser Ese Tío_. Se siente increíble no importa cómo de raro pueda pensar que es. Cree que besar a Derek no va dejar nunca de maravillarle. Está bien con eso.

“Tienes una boca muy _guarra_.” Sonríe Stiles contra la mandíbula de Derek. Se siente casi tan grogui como cuando Derek le quitó tanto dolor que ambos se desmayaron.

“Mira quien lo dice.” Derek presiona su pulgar en el labio inferior de Stiles. Stiles puede sentir lo hinchado que está.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. “Solo uso mis dones divinos. No te he oído quejarte.”

"Stiles."

“¿Cállate?”

“Por favor.”

\---

Stiles imprime nuevas notas para que Derek las eche un ojo la próxima vez que aparezca por su habitación. Algunas son sobre la velocidad de curación en los lobos mordidos contra los lobos nacidos. Stiles no sabe nada sobre los números, pero los detalles son demasiado específicos para estar inventados. Hay un par de páginas nuevas sobre curaciones especulativas y las probabilidades del éxito de las mordeduras. Incluso imprime un par de páginas sobre hábitos de apareamiento y se asegura de sacarlos de una fuente aún menos reputable. Derek debería tener algo para reírse.

La última página que imprime es una lista con puntos:

**Características del Lycanthropa Beaconus: Subespecies Derek Hale**

  * Melancólico y estoico
  * En realidad habla mucho
  * Habla sucio durante actividades sexuales
  * Tiene loción junto a su cama
  * Copiosa corrida orgásmica, _copiosa_
  * Hace un queso fundido que lo flipas
  * Le gustan mucho las mamadas (puede no ser exclusivo de esta especie)
  * Tiene cariño especial por las camisetas negras y las chaquetas de cuero
  * Impresionantemente dotado, en plan, en serio
  * Suele negarse a pedir ayuda cuando la necesita
  * Huele a asfalto caliente y hojas secas y humo y azúcar quemado
  * Tiene una debilidad extrema por el Homo Sapien: Subespecie Stiles Stilinski
  * Incluso cuando se niega a admitirlo
  * Incluso si sacude su cabeza ahora mismo
  * Y solo puede admitirlo después de tener un orgasmo
  * Afortunadamente también es irresistible para el Homo Sapien: Stiles Stilinski
  * Y debería estar más agradecido por ello



Cuando Stiles lo ve de nuevo, Derek ha dibujado en ello un diagrama extremadamente preciso del pene de Stiles.

  


 

 

 


End file.
